


Your Love is like a Riddle

by aila_eremin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Anime, Emotional Ending, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, M/M, No Major Character Death, angst with happy ending, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eren jaeger/armin arlert fluff, miscommunication angst, murder occurance, nosmut, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_eremin/pseuds/aila_eremin
Summary: Love? It's a foreign concept to Eren Jaeger. That is until he realizes his feelings for his childhood best friend, Armin Arlert. Will their journey to love together be a straight path? Or will misfortune, another love interest, and tragedy get in their way?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 32
Kudos: 168





	1. Something's Different

_March 2021_

Eren had never really had feelings for anyone before, nor had he ever thought about it. He was completely oblivious to love. He harshly blew off every girl that had liked him without even trying to. Soon enough he had become the talk of the school, his name nearly up in lights. Eren Jaeger was the "heartbreaker" that every girl knew not to fall in love with. The only girls who hung out with him anymore were Historia and his adopted sister Mikasa, who were both raging lesbians. Besides that his only other real friend was Armin Arlert, whom he had practically grown up with, and who was heading towards him now where he sat at their lunch table.

"Eren! Look at what they had in the library!" Armin's brown eyes gleamed as they looked into Eren's, a look Eren immediately recognized as his best friend's excitement. Armin was a bookworm, and he always brought Eren his favorite reads to tell him about. Eren was never really interested in books, every time he tried to read one he fell asleep almost instantly, but for some reason whenever Armin talked about them, he found that listening was no chore. Armin's find of the day was a riddle book, one his favorite activities. Eren seemed to know a lot of Armin's favorites: His favorite book genre was Fantasy, his favorite color was royal blue, his favorite food was pasta--specifically angel hair--his favorite animals were lovebirds, and he could go on. He supposed that was just what happened when you've been friends with someone since you were eight.

"Will you help me solve some?" Armin's words snapped Eren out of his thoughts. "Sure, Armin," Eren responded, scooting his chair over so Armin could pull one up beside him. "This one is pretty good, I still haven't figured it out," Armin said, flipping open the book and pointing to a line. Eren didn't really know why Armin asked for his help with these things; whereas Armin was extremely inquisitive and intelligent, Eren's mind was pretty average. If Armin couldn't figure this riddle out, Eren definitely couldn't. But he could try.

_You see a boat filled with people. It has not sunk, but when you look again you don't see a single person on the boat. Why?_

Eren knew he wouldn't get it, but he thought as hard as he could. Did it have something to do with the ocean? No. Did they all drown? Nah that's too morbid. Eren looked at Armin, he was focused on the riddle and nibbling his thumbnail, his eyes intense and determined. Eren smiled slightly, but he didn't know why. He brought his hand up to Armin's without thinking and pushed it down, "Stop. That's bad for your teeth." Armin rolled his eyes, "Figure out anything yet?" Eren looked down at the book again, and a word stood out to him. _Single._ It was the thing Ymir, Historia's girlfriend, had always teased him about. When was he gonna get a girl? He better not have the hots for Historia. Eren laughed to himself as he remembered Ymir's words, when it suddenly hit him. _Single!_ "Maybe it has something to do with relationships? Like not a single person was left because they were all in relationships?" He asked Armin. Armin's lip quirked up slightly at him, "Eren you're a genius!" Armin flipped to the back of the book where the answers were. His eyes lit up as he showed Eren the answer.

_All the people were married._

Wait, did he really get that right? Eren was shocked, and it showed when he looked back up at Armin. Armin giggled at his reaction, "Nice one, Eren, that one was really stumping me." Armin closed the riddle book and sighed. "Where's Mikasa at?" Armin laid his head down on the table and swirled his finger on its surface, glancing up at Eren. Was it the sight of this that made Eren's chest tighten? He looked away, "Not sure, she's usually here by now, huh?" They were now 10 minutes into their lunch period, which was usually about the time Mikasa showed up after she was done flirting with Sasha. He looked out the window they were sat by and spotted her across the courtyard. Sure enough, there she was with Sasha, hiding her blush behind the red scarf Eren had given her for her 9th birthday. Eren couldn't help but laugh and point her out to Armin, "She'll be a little while." "Well, I'm not waiting for her any longer," Armin pulled out his lunch from his backpack, Eren could guess what he had brought. "Spaghetti!" Armin licked his lips at the sight, already beginning to dig in. Eren chuckled and brought out his own lunch, a turkey sandwich, as usual. It was boring but it got the job done. Eren and Armin chatted and joked around for the rest of the lunch period, which Mikasa never showed up to. Everything happened normally, yet something felt different to Eren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P.S. The following chapters will be MUCH longer and more interesting! Thanks for reading bestie :)


	2. 17th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin begins to develop a crush on a girl in his chemistry class and decides he should tell Eren about her at Eren's 17th birthday party. Was it a mistake?

_March 2021_

Armin couldn't sleep, he was lying in bed thinking about his encounter with Eren earlier at lunch. But why? They were best friends, and everything that had happened today was what usually happened everyday between them. But something was different... what was it? Armin decided it was the look on Eren's face, the shine in his eyes. Armin had always thought Eren's eyes were unique. His eyes were a beautiful greenish-blue, they reminded Armin of the ocean. The ocean was his favorite place on Earth, almost like his home. Armin covered his face with his pillow. Why was he thinking things like that about his best friend? He slowly dragged the pillow back down until he was hugging it against his chest. It wouldn't do him any good to go to school the next morning running on zero hours of sleep. He shifted to his side to turn his lamp off and laid there, the pillow still hugged to his chest. After what seemed like forever, he finally drifted off to sleep, and the thoughts that accompanied him were of Eren's priceless face when he found out that he had solved the riddle.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Armin!" Just as he was about to reach his first period, Armin was startled at the call from behind him. He turned to see Mikasa, still in her clothes from her morning track practice. "Mikasa? What are you doing? Class is about to start."

"I know. Listen, I have something important to ask." Though her voice was as monotone as ever, Armin could tell she was flustered.

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Armin chortled at the question. Had he ever been in love? Besides Eren he was the loneliest person at their school love-wise. He had never even had a romantic experience. The closest he had ever gotten to love was reading romance novels.

"Can't say I have. Let me guess, you think you're in love with Sasha?"

Mikasa sighed audibly, something Armin didn't see her do often. "Yes," she mumbled. Armin clapped his hands enthusiastically, "You'll have to tell me all about it, but not right now. The bell is going to ring in one minute." Mikasa punched his shoulder a bit too hard, "You're such a goody-goody, can't even skip a class to hear me out." Armin rubbed his shoulder where the punch had hit, "Mikasa, I promise I will listen to you for hours if you want later. Now you go to your own class before I spill to Sasha." Armin imitated tipping a teacup over and waved Mikasa off. She shrugged and headed off back in the other direction.

Ever been in love? For some reason the question wouldn't leave Armin's mind. He had loved before of course. He loved his grandpa, and he had loved his parents before they were murdered. But had he ever been _in_ love? For some reason he had a feeling he couldn't shake that he had been in love before, but he couldn't remember. Before he knew it his first period was over, and he hadn't paid any attention at all. How stupid of him, to get sidetracked on silly subjects instead of paying attention in class. He shook his head. It must've just been a childhood crush that he had since forgotten about.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Armin, guess what day it is." The voice had come from behind Armin, and he recognized it almost instantly. "You and Mikasa need to quit stopping me when I'm trying to get to class," Armin looked into the eyes he found so interesting. Eren just chuckled and repeated himself, "Guess what day it is." "The 25th?" Armin answered.

"Exactly. My birthday is in 5 days."

"And?" Armin knew that, how could he ever forget?

"Mikasa and I are throwing a party at our house. Historia, Sasha, and Ymir will be there, and you're invited of course."

"Duh," Armin's lip quirked. "I'll be there."

Eren clapped a hand to Armin's shoulder as he walked past, "See you at lunch Armin." Armin watched him walk off silently before moving to place his hand on his shoulder where Eren had touched. It was the same shoulder Mikasa had punched earlier, but for some reason it felt better now. Eren's hands were so warm, there was still some warmth left. Armin stayed there for a second before he realized that the bell was going to ring any second. He really needed to stop getting distracted from school today.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Armin had never had a crush before, but the day after he received his invite to Eren's birthday party, he finally started to like somebody. It was a girl in his chemistry class. He wasn't sure if it was just because of her looks, or if it was because of how smart, cool and collected, and mysterious she was. The point was, Armin was beginning to have a crush on Annie Leonhart, the school's new German exchange student (who also happened to be his new lab partner). Much to Armin's dismay, she didn't seem to show much interest in him. She mostly kept to herself, even when they were supposed to work as partners. The rest of the week Armin tried to be as smooth as possible, but due to his lack of romantic experience he kept failing horribly. However, Armin did notice that a slight smile crossed Annie's face whenever he stumbled over his words. Was she smiling out of pity, or did she like him too? Armin was overwhelmed with thought about Annie, he couldn't wait until Eren's party tonight to relieve him of some of the stress.

It wasn't until Armin arrived at Eren and Mikasa's house that he realized he had forgotten to get Eren a present. He mentally punched himself over being too preoccupied with a girl to get his best friend a birthday present. He knew Eren wouldn't mind, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. He reluctantly held up his fist to knock at the door, but to his surprise it swung open and he was greeted by an already wound-up Eren.

" _Woooo!_ Mikasa! Armin's here!" He ushered Armin inside quickly and shut the door behind him. "You're super early," Eren had an enthusiastic grin on his face as he glanced at Armin. Armin shrugged, "I got bored, there wasn't much to do at my house so I thought you wouldn't mind if I came early." "Of course not," Eren broke off down the hallway towards his room and gestured for Armin to follow him. "Well, happy birthday! I haven't had time to get you a present, I'm sorry," Armin mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his head. "No big deal, my best friend's attendance is enough of a present." Eren glanced back at Armin again, this time with a softer smile. Mikasa joined them shortly after they entered Eren's room and they played together on Eren's Xbox until the others arrived--Mikasa putting them both to shame, as usual.

As soon as the cake had been served and a few games had been played Mikasa didn't even acknowledge anyone else in the entire house besides Sasha. Historia and Ymir were just the same, all over each other and not paying attention to anyone or anything. That left just Eren and Armin to chill out together. They went out to the backyard, where they usually went to get some peace and quiet and talk. After they sat in their usual spot underneath the huge oak tree in Eren's yard, Armin decided that now was as good of a time as ever to tell Eren about Annie, he'd have to find out eventually anyway. But how should he start?

"So Eren, any girls of interest lately?" Armin focused on a worm wriggling in the dirt by his feet.

"Psh, come on Armin you already know the answer to that question. You know about my 'reputation' at school."

Armin laughed quietly and looked over at Eren, "Well you never know, maybe someone would be brave enough to step up and ask the 'heartbreaker' out."

Eren smiled, "What about you?" Though there was a smile on his face, Armin noticed that Eren tensed up when he asked that question and almost immediately focused on something behind Armin's head.

"Well actually there is one girl."

"Oh?" Eren slid his eyes back to meet Armin's, trying to hide his surprise to no avail. "Tell me about her."

Armin smirked and looked back at his feet, the worm was gone. Eren's reaction was kind of funny to him. "Well, she's a new student from Germany. Her name is Annie. She's pretty quiet so I don't actually know that much about her, but she seems really cool."

_Tch_

Armin swiveled his head back to meet Eren's eyes. There was a sort of fire in them, and he was now frowning. "How can you like someone you barely know anything about?" Armin was confused, he thought Eren might be more understanding. "Um, well, I don't _love_ her or anything. I just find her interesting." Eren rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say man, I just think that's a little crazy, especially because it doesn't seem she's all that interested in you." Armin was taken aback by Eren's words. Why was he being like this? "What's your deal, Eren? All I said is that she's interesting. And even if I did 'love' her, it's none of your business to judge." The fiery look remained in Eren's eyes for a few seconds, but then disappeared suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what got to me just now. You're right, it was none of my business to be like that. I hope you get to learn more about her." Eren looked down at his feet. Armin was still a bit annoyed by Eren's reaction, but he decided it wasn't enough to start a huge fight over. He leaned back against the tree and looked up at the clouds in the darkening sky, "It's okay, Eren. Maybe just be a bit more careful with your words next time."

A few seconds passed, kind of awkwardly, before Eren broke the silence, "I should go find Mikasa, mom's coming home soon and wants the house completely clean and..." Eren laughed and looked at Armin, "we kind of trashed it." Armin smiled softly at him, "I should probably get going, huh? The others have probably left already." Armin began to walk towards the house before Eren stopped him, "You could stay the night you know, a birthday party without a sleepover is no fun." Armin giggled, "What are you, twelve? Who refers to spending the night as a sleepover anymore?" "Well what else should I call it? It is what it is, a sleepover." Eren grinned widely at Armin and caught up with him. Armin pretended to contemplate it for a second, but he already knew his answer. Who would he be to turn down a sleepover with Eren? "Sure, I'll stay over." Eren pumped his fist in the air, "Woohoo! Armin's not mad at me!" Armin rolled his eyes, "Oh so you only offered for me to stay over to make sure I wasn't mad at you?" Eren laughed, "Well I guess that's part of the reason. That was kind of a shitty thing for me to say. But nah, is it a crime for me to enjoy spending time with my best friend?" Armin felt his cheeks heat up a bit, "You're embarrassing." "You love me."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Here Armin, you can just wear some of my clothes to bed tonight since we're around the same size." Eren passed a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt to Armin. "Eren, is this seriously what you wear to bed? You need to get some style." Armin held up the t-shirt and pretended to inspect it. "Well I'm sorry that a full set of _jammies_ gets too warm for me," Eren flicked Armin's forehead. "Jammies are the way to go, Eren. You're missing out." Eren flopped down on his bed, "Hurry up, I'm tired." Armin walked into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, and when he came out Eren was already asleep. Armin smiled slightly at how silly Eren looked in his sleep with his face pushed into his pillow and his mouth half-open, his hair somehow already sleep-tousled. Armin climbed into the opposite side of the bed from Eren and faced the wall. He could hear Eren stir slightly behind him and winced, hoping he didn't wake him up. He closed his eyes and laid there for a while.

As he was finally drifting off to sleep, Armin felt something warm embrace him. An immediate rush of blood reached his face when he realized Eren had thrown an arm over him in his sleep. Why was he blushing though? They had always slept close together like this as children. Maybe it was because they hadn't done it in a long time? Armin didn't want to move and wake Eren up, so he reluctantly accepted it and laid there. Much to his own embarrassment, he started to find it more and more comforting and relaxed into Eren's warm embrace. Armin never liked the cold, so he supposed this was better than sleeping alone. He was comfortable, but something was missing. He usually always held his extra pillow or a teddy bear to his chest as he slept, and tonight he didn't have either. He figured Eren could sub in for the night. He slowly shifted to where he was facing Eren's chest instead of the wall and carefully wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his face into the front of Eren's shirt and intertwining their legs. _This is nice_ _r than I thought,_ Armin thought to himself, his embarrassment from before had disappeared completely. It was too bad Eren couldn't be his personal space heater and teddy bear two-in-one combo every night. In this position it didn't take Armin long to fall asleep at all. He drifted off listening to Eren's heartbeat and the pattern of his soft breathing.  
  


* * *

  
  


Eren awoke at around 6 am the next morning, the time his body had become accustomed to waking up for school. _Oh yeah,_ Eren had completely forgotten he had school today. He probably should've planned his birthday party for the previous weekend so he could have time to relax the next day. Oh well, it was already over. He started to raise his arms to stretch before becoming aware of what they were wrapped around. He looked down to see only the top of a head of blonde hair, tousled and messy. His cheeks immediately felt like they were on fire, and he started to pull away slowly so as to not wake Armin... That is until he realized Armin's arms were wrapped around him as well. He carefully picked Armin's arms off of him and sat up on the side of the bed, glancing back over at Armin's sleeping figure. Was it even that possible to get that close in sleep? And why was he feeling so embarrassed over it? He turned forward again and placed his face in his palms. Why was his heart beating so fast and why did he feel this way? Not being able to take his own mind anymore, Eren got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at himself in the mirror, his cheeks were still aflame. He splashed more cold water to try and solve the problem.

Armin was awake when Eren walked back out of the bathroom. "Oh, uh, morning Armin." He looked away from his friend and focused on an uneven spot of paint on his wall. "Hey Eren," Armin yawned, "How did you sleep?" Eren felt the heat already coming back to his cheeks, because to be honest that was the best he had slept in a while. "Pretty good, are you hungry?" Armin nodded, "But I think my grandpa made me something at home, I have to go back to change clothes anyway." Armin stood up and slipped on his shoes that were sat by Eren's door. Eren nodded quickly, "Sure, I'll walk you out."

"I'll see you at school!" Armin called back at Eren, who was waving him off from his front door. As soon as Armin was out of view, Eren sprinted to Mikasa's room and threw the door open. Mikasa sat up quickly, and when she recognized Eren an annoyed look crossed her face. "What the hell, Eren?" She threw a pillow straight at his head. "Mikasa," Eren panted, completely unaffected by the projectile pillow. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued...


	3. Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is distancing himself from Armin due to a sudden realization, and Armin is confused. Their friendship is on the brink of being destroyed completely, and Eren doesn't know if he can bring himself to fix it.

_March 2021_

Armin had lied to Eren. His grandpa was still asleep at this time and Armin usually prepared breakfast for himself. Armin figured he had lied because his embarrassment from the night before had returned. Why had he done that? He had crossed so many personal space boundaries last night, and his biggest fear was that Eren had woken up in the same position Armin had fallen asleep in and knew what Armin had done. He shivered in the chilly late March air and shook his head. He was doing himself no good stressing his mind like that, and he decided to instead focus on stepping over the lines on the sidewalk for the rest of his way home.

* * *

"What do you mean, Eren?" Mikasa rubbed her still sleepy eyes and smoothed her hands over her messy hair. Eren sat on the end of Mikasa's bed with his eyes focused on the ground, "Okay, don't laugh. Armin stayed over last night and we shared a bed like usual, right?" Mikasa yawned and nodded. "So I woke up this morning with like, our arms wrapped around each other, and I kind of panicked? Because I actually slept a lot better than I usually do, and I don't know why I'm so ashamed to admit that but I am." Mikasa, who had been focusing on one of her nails that was getting a bit too long, now turned all her attention to Eren, "Is that so?" Eren nodded, "I just don't know what it all means. I should have no problem with it, Armin and I grew up together so I should be comfortable with getting close to him but-" Mikasa interrupted him with a small giggle that slowly turned into a full on laugh. "Mikasa! I told you not to laugh!" Mikasa wiped a tear from her eye and ceased her laughing, "Sorry, it's just, you're hopeless Eren." Eren crossed his arms, "What is that supposed to mean?" Mikasa shook her head and a wide grin spread across her face, "Eren I think you have a little crush."

* * *

Eren couldn't get Mikasa's words out of his head. A crush? On his best friend? Who was a boy? Eren wasn't against being gay in the slightest, his sister was a lesbian after all, but he never imagined he was gay. Or was he? He didn't know, and he was very confused, but what he did know was that Mikasa was probably right. Eren was attracted to Armin more than a best friend should be. He had just never realized it until now: The way his chest tightened and his cheeks became hot when Armin showed him any kind of affection, the way his whole body became electrified whenever Armin's skin brushed his, the way his heart beat fast and his stomach was filled with butterflies whenever Armin was close to him. 

Eren slapped his forehead into his hands, he needed to stop these thoughts. How was he going to be able to face Armin anymore after this realization? Should he tell Armin, or would that ruin their relationship? He hooked his hands onto the straps of his backpack as he continued his walk to school and straightened his back. He couldn't tell Armin. Armin had a crush on a girl, meaning he wasn't gay and he definitely did not return Eren's feelings. _Oh._ Eren realized that was why he had reacted so harshly when Armin told him about the girl the previous night. He mentally punched himself, how could he do that? Armin was a saint for forgiving him. Eren found himself wanting to apologize once again for his words, but he was also still afraid of confronting Armin. He looked off across the street at two elementary school children meeting up to walk to school together. He figured he would work something out once he got to school. 

* * *

Eren had managed to avoid Armin all day by taking different routes to his classes, but he knew he couldn't avoid him forever. Mikasa had stopped eating lunch with them so she could eat lunch with Sasha, so if he didn't show up to lunch Armin would be completely abandoned. Eren took a deep breath before walking into the cafeteria, he still honestly did not know how he could talk to Armin. He approached their usual table by the window to find Armin already there waiting for him, his nose in yet another new book. He took the seat across from him instead of his usual spot beside him. "Hey Eren! Where have you been all day?" Eren shuffled his feet, "Yeah, sorry about that, Armin. I've been... busy?" Armin scrunched up his nose slightly at the obvious lie, "Well, I'm glad I can finally talk to you." Eren's heart was already pounding, and that statement didn't make it any better. 

The lunch period went by incredibly slowly for Eren. He barely chimed to Armin's discussion about the book he had been reading, and Armin noticed. "Is everything okay, Eren? You've been acting weird." Eren froze up, he had been too obvious. "Um, I'm fine," He decided to be semi-honest, "It's just something Mikasa told me this morning, it's kind of been messing with me all day. That's all." Armin folded his arms on top of the table and leaned forward, "You can talk to me you know." Eren nodded and slipped Armin a small smile, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Armin. I'm not ready yet though." Armin smiled at Eren, a sight which made Eren look away and instead focus on the pattern of the wood on their table, "Sure, I get it. I'm here whenever you're ready." The dismissal bell finally rang, much to Eren's relief. He bid goodbye to Armin and walked off a little too quickly to his next class. Armin looked after him, confused to say the least. He didn't like to see Eren so bothered by something, and he wished he could help, but there was nothing he could do if Eren refused to tell him. Armin sighed quietly and began to walk to his own class.

* * *

_April 2021_

It had been a week since Eren's birthday party, and he had stuck to avoiding Armin completely, not even eating lunch with him anymore. Eren knew his actions were pathetic, but he still couldn't bring himself to confront Armin. Armin deserved better than him anyway. Armin, on the other hand, was fed up with Eren for ignoring him. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He decided he should try talking to Mikasa first to try and figure out what was going on. As soon as he arrived home he dialed her number.

"Hey Armin, what's up?"

"Hey Mikasa, is everything okay with Eren?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him in a week."

Mikasa was silent for a second before she let out a groan.

"I'm sorry Armin, he has something that's really been bugging him. It's awful of him to ignore you though. I can try to talk to him if you want."

"No, it's okay. I want to talk to him myself. I just don't know how to approach him right now. Some best friend I am."

"I've got you. Be expecting him at lunch tomorrow."

"Thank you Mikasa. Goodbye."

"Talk to you later, Armin."

Armin sighed, at least he knew Eren was okay. He flopped down on his bed and hugged one of his plushies to his chest. It was a dolphin plushie Eren had gotten him for his 10th birthday. Hugging it to his chest made Armin remember the night of Eren's birthday party, and his face grew hot. That couldn't be the reason Eren was ignoring him right? The fears he had the morning after the party came flying back to him. He hoped Eren didn't resent him for doing that, he hoped it was something else that had made Eren like this. He let go of the plushie and turned to his side, hopefully he would find out at lunch the next day.

* * *

Eren knew not to get on Mikasa's bad side, so he agreed to eat lunch with Armin, even if the thought of doing so scared him to death. Once again, Armin had beat him to the table, except this time he wasn't reading. He was waiting. "Armin," Eren sat down across from Armin once again. "Hey, Eren. How have you been?" Eren focused on his hands that were folded in his lap, "Good." Armin sighed and silence filled the air for a moment before he finally spoke, "Let me cut to the chase. What's been going on?" Eren frowned and twiddled his thumbs, "I- um." Eren needed to think of something, quickly, "It's just um, well... my parents." He paused for a second and moved his arms on top of the table, letting his hands draw shapes on the surface. Armin noticed his actions, "Go on." "Marital issues? Um, yeah, my parents have been having marital issues. And it's been messing with me, so I guess I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry." Armin placed his hand on top of one of Eren's moving ones, "Eren, you think I can't tell when you're lying?" Eren pulled his hand out from underneath Armin's quickly, his stomach fluttering at the action, "Sorry." Armin frowned, "Do you not trust me?" Eren's lip quivered, of course he did, he just couldn't tell Armin why he was lying. 

"I do trust you."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"You're mistaken."

"Eren, you can't even look at me. And your hands are fidgeting, you do that when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

The two were both silent, the sound of all the other students in the cafeteria laughing and chatting filling the awkward space between them. Eren knew he was being pathetic. He couldn't even face up to the fact that he was obviously lying. Armin's eyebrows furrowed, "Eren, I have no idea why you're being this way, but it's obvious you want nothing to do with me. So be it." Armin collected his stuff and got up from the table, walking away without even saying goodbye. Eren had done it now. His eyes were beginning to get moist. Why was he like this? He was such a coward, Armin definitely deserved someone better.

* * *

Why was Armin crying? He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He never thought losing trust in his best friend would feel like this. The way Eren had lied seemingly shamelessly to him had broken a part of his heart. If Eren wanted to distance himself from Armin, then it couldn't be helped. Armin decided the best thing to do was to distance himself as well. "Armin?" Armin recognized the voice and welled up with embarrassment. Keeping his back facing the person he had grown closer to in the week Eren had been ignoring him, he spoke, "Hey Annie."

"What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing. I was just heading to class early."

"Our chemistry class is the other way."

"Well then what are you doing over here yourself?"

Annie, ignoring his question, stepped in front of him with her one hand on her hip, "Why are you crying?" Armin sniffled and turned his head away, "It's nothing really." _Now he was the one lying._ "Uh huh, alright then. Well, I'm gonna start heading to class. You coming?" Armin wiped his eyes again and nodded, following after her like a lost child.

* * *

It had been almost an entire month since Eren and Armin had last spoken to each other, and Mikasa was getting tired of Eren's complaining. "Eren, you are helpless." Mikasa sat on her floor as Eren moped into her pillow. "I messed up everything, Mikasa. Now we aren't even friends anymore." Mikasa shook her head, "So are you just gonna keep complaining my ears off, or are you going to do something about it?" Eren lifted his head from the pillow and looked down at her, "Well what am I supposed to do? I can't just tell him how I feel, especially now that him and Annie have kinda become a thing." Mikasa stood up, "I never said you should confess, at least not yet, but you do need to apologize." Eren sat up on the end of the bed, "How?" Mikasa rolled her eyes at him, another rare action from her, "Being honest and telling him you trust him, but this is just something you really can't tell him yet and you hope he understands is really the most you can do." Eren nodded, "You're right. I'll go right now." Mikasa tugged his sleeve as he walked past, "It's raining Eren." He tugged his sleeve out of her grasp, "This is more important than the rain."

Eren had sprinted to Armin's house in the rain, and he was soaking wet and out of breath when he pounded on Armin's door. Armin was surprised, to say the least, when he opened the door and saw a sopping wet Eren there, barely lit up by the orange evening sky.

"Hey, Eren."

"Armin, I'm sorry."

Armin should have been shocked at Eren's out-of-the-blue apology, but he had also been expecting it--and preparing for it.

"I'm sorry too, Eren."

Eren looked up and met Armin's eyes, "What for?"

"For walking away, and accusing you, and trying to force an answer out of you."

Eren scowled and looked back down at his feet, "You shouldn't have to apologize. You were justified. I should've been honest and just said it wasn't something I couldn't talk about yet."

Armin was silent, the sound of the wind chime on his front porch filling the gap in dialogue.

"I... will tell you eventually. I promise. But now isn't the time."

A few seconds passed before Eren was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. "I understand, Eren. Take as much time as you need." Eren ignored his heartbeat and lifted one hand to Armin's upper back, the other hand finding it's place on the back of Armin's head and drawing him in. "You aren't mad at me for ignoring you for weeks?" Armin laughed into Eren's chest, "Of course not, I know you. I knew you'd come around eventually. You always do. Plus, how stupid would it be for me to lose my best friend over something so small? I care about you too much to let that happen." Eren's stomach was twisting, he didn't know what to say. "You know, Eren, sometimes figuring you out is like solving a riddle from one of those riddle books," Armin paused and raised his head a bit to look at Eren, his hair slightly wet from Eren's shirt, "But I always solve them, don't I? And sometimes you do too." Armin smiled tenderly at Eren before pulling back out of his embrace, much to Eren's dismay. "We've solved this one together. I understand you now, and I want you to take as long as you want to tell me what's been bothering you."

Eren had never kissed anyone before, nor had he ever wanted to, but right now he really wanted to kiss his best friend. He knew he couldn't, of course, Armin had his sights set on someone else, but he really wished he could. Instead, he backed away from Armin, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Armin stopped Eren before he left to give him an umbrella, then waved Eren off as he started back towards his house. "I missed you Eren," Armin spoke when Eren was out of view.

To be continued...


	4. Secret Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's heart gets broken, and Mikasa convinces Eren to fix it.

_May 2021_

Mikasa was right, Eren was hopeless. He had never been more jealous in his entire life, Armin and Annie were really hitting it off now. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in his mirror. _I'm so pitiful and stupid, jealous because my best friend who I may or may not be in love with is interested in someone else. It isn't my place to even like him in that way, I'm his friend._ Eren groaned as he exited his bathroom and fell face first onto his bed. He wondered what the repercussions would be if he just stayed here all day. He would too, if it wasn't for his sister interrupting him, "Wake up, Eren, if you stay like that any longer you're going to end up staying forever." Eren lifted an arm and waved her off, "Thinking. Leave me alone." Mikasa approached him from behind so quietly that Eren let out a scared squeak when she grabbed his legs and pulled him off the bed. "Up, now." Eren stood up and rubbed his back, "That hurt Mikasa."

"I don't care. You better spill what you're thinking about Armin now."

Eren stopped for a moment and looked at Mikasa incredulously, "How did you know?"

"Eren, please. You are so obviously in love with him."

Eren sighed, "And I'll never be able to tell him how I feel. Not like I should anyway, that would just ruin our friendship completely."

"Why can't you tell him how you feel?"

Eren looked at Mikasa, dumbfounded that she would ask such a question, "Mikasa, come on now. You know how close Annie and him have gotten. He eats lunch with her instead of me every other day, and he talks about her all the time. I'm pretty sure they've even gone on a few dates."

"You are so, so very sad. So what if they've gotten close? It's not too late for you to barge in."

"Mikasa... you are NOT implying what I think you are."

Mikasa smiled slightly.

"Absolutely not! You are insane. I'm not going to ruin their relationship for my own selfish reasons." Eren stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're no fun."

Eren stuck out his tongue at her, "Leave me alone to sulk now. I'll be fine."

* * *

Annie felt horrible. Why was she doing this to Armin? He was too sweet, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be the rebound. She had just come to this realization this morning: She didn't truly love Armin as anything more than a friend. The truth was that she had been unconsciously using him to help herself get over her forced breakup with her boyfriend in Germany when she suddenly had to move. She had been so sure that Bertholdt was the one, as sure as a high school girl in love could be. When she was forced to leave Germany so suddenly, her dreams of a future with him had gone up in flames. She had done everything she possibly could have to stay, but to no avail. Upon leaving Germany she had become a total recluse, "The mysterious new exchange student from Germany that refuses to become friends with anyone." When Armin suddenly went out of his way to be friendly to her, she was slightly reminded of Bertholdt, and in her missing him she used Armin as a coping mechanism. And she felt awful about it. She had to tell it, it would be wrong to continue leading him on. It wasn't like they were official or anything, they were just "talking" as it could be called. She supposed that made the situation easier. 

* * *

"She WHAT?" Mikasa was astounded, she nearly dropped her phone upon hearing Armin's news.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too. I can't stay mad at her though, I understand why she did what she did and I can't blame her for it."

"That's nonsense, Armin. She was using you. Are you not hurt at all?"

"Truthfully, I am. I was planning to ask her out for real. Can I talk to you in person, Mikasa? I just kind of need advice on how to handle this."

Mikasa was about to say yes, but then an idea struck her.

"Don't take this the wrong way Armin, you know I'm always here for you, but I don't think I'm not the right person to go to about this."

"What do you mean, Mikasa?"

"I think you should talk to Eren instead of me."

"How come? He doesn't know much about relationships."

"That's true, but I feel like that makes him even better to talk to. I don't know, just a gut feeling."

"Hmm, okay. Thanks for listening, Mikasa. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Armin."

Mikasa smirked to herself, she was a genius... unless Eren found a way to mess this up. She sprinted to Eren's room right as Armin was calling him, "Eren, when you pick that call up, thank me later. DON'T screw this up." She was gone as soon as she had arrived, and Eren was confused to say the least... until he saw who was calling him. His stomach was swirling, what did Mikasa do?

"Armin?"

"Hey, Eren. Can we talk? Annie broke things off with me. I tried to talk to Mikasa about it but she said I should talk to you instead."

Eren's stomach dropped, _Mikasa you clever jerk._

"Sure, we can talk. The usual park?"

"That would be great. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure. See you."

Eren shakily stood himself up from where he was sitting on his bed and started to walk to Mikasa's room. Mikasa smiled upon his entrance, "Well?" 

Eren shook his head in shock at her, "You... did this for what?" 

Mikasa tittered quietly, "This is your opportunity, Eren. Go woo him or whatever."

"No way, Mikasa. He _just_ got broken up with."

"Well, then be there for him. Step one."

Eren shook his head again, "You're insane. But I love you thank you so much."

Mikasa shooed him off, "Don't you have a date to attend?"

"It's not a date. It's me being there for a friend."

"Whom you're in love with."

"Whatever."

Eren excused himself from Mikasa's room and returned to his own. He was halfway through carefully planning his outfit when he realized how selfish his actions were. _Your friend just got broken up with and you're making sure you're presentable so that he maybe falls in love with you, classic._ Eren sighed and put on the clothes he picked out, he might as well make himself smell good too at this point. He put on his favorite cologne that he saved for special occasions, which was strong enough to make him smell good but not too strong so that it would overtake someone's nose. Deciding he was ready to confront Armin, he started out of his house. "I'm out, Mikasa!" He called as he closed the front door behind him, taking a deep breath before continuing his walk. He hoped this would go okay.

* * *

Somewhere in Armin's explanation, Eren had linked their hands together. They were sitting in a gazebo at one of their favorites parks. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren had called this park their "secret park" ever since they were little because it seemed they were the only ones who knew about it. Nobody ever came to the park besides them, and it was secluded in a small patch off woods right off the street. 

"I'm sorry, Armin. You deserve to be happy." Eren brought together all of his courage and started to rub small circles on the back of Armin's hand with his thumb. The only sound for a minute was the sound of the crickets and frogs from the pond next to the gazebo. A few fireflies helped the park's various lanterns light the park up. The sky was a mix of pink and orange, a sign of the day reaching its end. Eren would be lying if he said this wasn't one of the most romantic experiences he had ever had, despite the circumstance of discussion. Armin leaned his head on Eren's shoulder.

"I'm tired, Eren. Can I just sit like this for a second?"

Eren swallowed roughly, "Of course."

Eren hoped Armin couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating, because to his ears it was even louder than the croaking frogs. 

"So what do I do, Eren?"

"Hm?"

"How do I talk to her? I still want to be friends with her, I understand her actions. But I don't want to make her think I still have a thing for her and make her uncomfortable."

"Well," Eren paused for a second, "I'm not the best at advice like this, but I'll try. You should let her know you're there for her, just as friends, and that if she ever needs someone to talk to about her ex-boyfriend that you'll be there to listen. That should make her more comfortable around you, but don't push it. And make sure she knows you understand why she did what she did, and that you aren't mad."

Armin nodded against Eren's shoulder, "Right."

"I'm here for you, too." Eren froze, was that too much?

Armin lifted his head from Eren's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Duh. I know you are, why else would I tell you all this stuff?" Armin beamed at Eren, and Eren felt his whole body crumble. To make it worse, Armin freed his hand and Eren was swiftly embraced from the side. 

"Thank you, Eren. I hope you know that I appreciate everything you do for me. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my best friend."

_Yikes._ The phrase "best friend" stung Eren a little too much. But he still appreciated Armin's words. He wrapped his own arms tightly around Armin and gently rocked him, smoothing Armin's hair with one hand and rubbing circles into the small of Armin's back with the other. Armin moved his hand to clutch the front of Eren's shirt and he sighed.

"More people deserve someone like you in their life."

"Someone like me?"

"Sure. You're easy to talk to, and you always know how to respond. And you give the best hugs."

Eren felt the blush forming on his cheeks at that last statement. He thought maybe now would be the time to make his first move. Maybe? Would it be too early? Would it be the "screwing up" that Mikasa was referring to? It could be something small, like placing a kiss on Armin's forehead. No, that would be too much. Could he say something to hint at his feelings?

"Armin, I-"

Just then, a small family invaded their supposedly "secret" park. Eren knew immediately that this was a sign that he should not say what he was about to, not yet. Armin chuckled into Eren's shoulder and pulled away.

"So much for a secret park."

Much to Eren's dismay, Armin scooted away from him and looked up at the sky. 

"It's so pretty this time of year isn't it?"

Eren looked up too, "It is." He could feel his night with Armin was drawing to an end, but he didn't want it to end yet. He had to think of something to make Armin stay out with him longer.

"How would you feel about going to get some pasta from your favorite place?"

Armin looked at Eren and grinned, "You know just how to cheer me up."

Eren sat up and held out his hand to Armin. Eren expected Armin to let go once he got up, but he still held on to Eren's hand and intertwined their fingers together once again. 

"Lead the way."

Eren hoped his small smile didn't show how nervous that action made him, and he started off in the direction of Armin's favorite Italian restaurant. 

* * *

Eren had spent more time staring at Armin than eating, and he hoped he hadn't been too obvious. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was madly in love with everything Armin did, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Armin's view on the world had changed his own, after all. Every action Armin took seemed to have so much light to Eren: How he regarded the world as a beautiful place, how he looked for good in every situation, how he was kind to everyone no matter how much they may have hurt him, his unending love for the ocean and the way his eyes sparkled every time he talked about it. Eren wanted to take him there one day, it was only about a three hour drive from where they lived. Every time Armin visited the ocean he came back happier than usual for weeks, and Eren loved seeing Armin that happy. He wanted to make Armin that happy.

"What should we do now?" Armin asked upon exiting the restaurant.

"You still want to hang out? It's dark outside."

"Sure. Hanging out with you is always fun no matter what time it is. Plus, the stars are pretty tonight. We should take a walk."

Eren smiled and turned his head away in an attempt to hide his blush, "Whatever you want to do, Armin."

Armin took Eren's hand again and pulled him along, "Come on, I know the perfect place."

* * *

Eren was taken aback. The place Armin had brought him to brought back so many memories. He hadn't been here in years.

"Armin..."

The tall grass around them was blowing in the night breeze. It was night now, and the stars were shining brightly, lighting Armin's eyes up as he looked up at them. 

What kind of romantic move could Eren make? He decided on the classic cliché, "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

Armin smiled at him over his shoulder, "Yeah. It is, huh?"

The place they were currently at was yet another place from their childhood, except now that they were older they had nearly forgotten all about it. They had played so many imaginary games here: pirates, adventurers, you name it. Eren was shocked that Armin had remembered.

They sat down together underneath a large sycamore tree, no longer being able to see over the tall, free grass that surrounded them. 

"Thanks for talking with me today." Armin had leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. 

"Sure, I'm always here when you need to talk."

Armin nodded his head, "Do you ever wonder where we'll be in a year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who we'll be friends with, what we'll be doing. You know, stuff like that."

Eren's heart was beating fast again, how annoying, "Well, yeah. But, honestly, as long as we're still friends I don't care." Truthfully he hoped they could be something more.

Armin opened one eye and grinned at him, "How cheesy, Eren. But, yeah, me too."

Eren let a few more minutes pass, he loved being in Armin's company, they didn't even have to be speaking, but Eren noticed Armin was being suspiciously quiet. "Armin?" He looked over at Armin and smiled. Armin had fallen asleep, Eren guessed he really had been tired from his long day. His lips were parted and his head was tilted slightly to his right towards Eren. Eren figured he didn't have to wake him up, they didn't have school tomorrow anyway. Instead, he moved closer to Armin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, letting Armin's head rest against his own shoulder instead of the rough tree.

Eren smiled to himself, Armin's weight against him comforted him and made him feel safe. He found himself wanting to kiss Armin again, but that would be taking advantage of Armin in his sleep, and if they ever did kiss he wanted it to be more special than their current situation. Instead, he cured his need to kiss Armin by placing a small kiss to the top of Armin's head. Upon pulling away, his cheeks became hot and his stomach turned when he realized what he had done. He was praying Armin wasn't actually awake and had felt that. But, thankfully, Armin was in a deep sleep. However, if he had been awake he would've reacted a lot differently than Eren figured he would have.

Eren hadn't had a long day like Armin had, but the feeling of Armin in his arms--breathing softly and occasionally making small, tired noises--was causing him to drift slowly into his own sleep. He was going to give Annie a piece of his mind the next time he saw her since Armin didn't want to, how could she refuse this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys got the thing about the moon and stars ;)
> 
> In Japanese a poetic way to say "I love you" is "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" and the way to say "I long for you/you are beautiful" is "The stars are beautiful."


	5. Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin end up going on an unintentional date to the amusement park. It's the best day of Eren's life until he wakes up in the morning.

_June 2021_

Eren was thankful that school was out for the summer. He no longer had to hold himself back every time he saw Annie in the halls, Mikasa's voice lingering in the back of the head, "Eren, you'll do nothing but make the situation worse if you talk to Annie. Armin doesn't blame her so it isn't your place to." But mostly Eren was happy that it was summer because he got to hang out with Armin more. They were together almost 24/7, and so Eren had gotten a little more comfortable with his feelings. On the other hand, Armin was starting to feel weird.

Armin felt warm whenever he was with Eren, and when he had to go back home even for a second, like he was right now, he felt empty. He had never felt this attached to Eren before, and he was confused on what had changed. He inspected his wall as he sat on his bed and thought. Was it because they were practically living with each other? He didn't think so, because if that were the case he'd feel equally attached to Mikasa. His feelings around Eren sort of reminded him of the feelings he had felt around Annie, except way stronger. Armin felt the blood drain from his face at this realization. He didn't like Eren in that way, right? It had to be a more platonic thing... right? He let his mind wander around the idea, until he realized what he was doing. He dove face-first into his pillow. Maybe if he fell asleep right here he could forget about the thoughts that just went through his head, including those that toyed with the idea of being in a romantic relationship with Eren. Eren was his best friend, he had no place to think like that, especially because Eren _definitely_ did not like him in that way. Should he tell Mikasa about this? Maybe she could help him figure his feelings out. He lifted his head and grabbed for his phone, dialing her contact and raising the phone to his ear.

"Armin? What's up."

"Mikasa, emergency. I need you to come over now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have something I really need to talk about."

"Sure, should I bring Eren?"

_"No."_

Mikasa paused for a second, "Alright, I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

Armin put his phone face down beside his pillow and laid his head back down. He had never been more confused about anything in his life, not even the toughest riddles had stumped him like this. He was so caught up in trying to decipher this confusion that he didn't even notice Mikasa enter his room 15 minutes later.

"Armin? Your grandpa let me in. Are you okay?"

Armin shot up from his bed and faced Mikasa, "I'm feeling really, really weird."

"Like sick?" Mikasa sat down next to him.

"No. About Eren."

It didn't take long for Mikasa to process what he meant on her own, but she asked anyway, "What do you mean?"

Armin told her everything, including how he had imagined him and Eren being in a romantic relationship. 

"I just don't know what it means. I definitely don't like Eren in that way. Definitely. And I know he doesn't like me like that either. I'm sure it just has something to do with how we've been friends our whole lives basically, so I'm attached to him and-"

Mikasa cut him off, "I think you do."

Armin looked up at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"I think you do like Eren in that way."

Armin shook his head at her, "No way. I-"

"Think about it, Armin. You _just_ told me that you feel the same way towards Eren as you did towards Annie."

"Except stronger." Armin's voice was quiet.

"Exactly. You just added to my case."

Armin let a few seconds of silence pass before adding, "So what am I supposed to do? There's no way he likes me like that."

Mikasa started to speak, but paused. Should she tell him? No. That was Eren's job. Maybe she could hint at it? She needed to do something to bring up Armin's faith, even just a little bit.

"How can you be so sure?"

Armin looked down at the ground, "Well, he just doesn't seem like he does. Plus, I don't think I'm his type."

"You mean you don't think he likes you because you're a guy?"

Armin blinked at her, "Well, yeah."

"Has he ever openly said that he's not into guys?"

"Well... no."

"Exactly."

"But Mikasa, what if we're wrong? What if I tell him that I like him and he completely rejects me and becomes repulsed by me?"

Mikasa leaned her head back, "You need to give Eren more credit. You know he's better than that."

"You're right." Armin was ashamed of himself for thinking of Eren so lowly, his thoughts were getting to him.

"So, as his sister, do you ever get the vibe from him? That he's into guys?"

Mikasa grinned at him, "Sure."

Armin's eyes gleamed, "You mean... you think I _could_ be his type?"

"Anything's possible Armin."

Armin enveloped Mikasa in a huge hug, "Thanks, Mikasa! So how do I talk to him? What do I do?"

He sat back on his knees and Mikasa couldn't help but laugh, "Armin, you sure have accepted your feelings quickly. Five minutes ago you were denying them."

Armin's cheeks flushed and he brought a finger up to scratch the side of his head, "Guess they've just been built up for a long time and I was excited to let them out."

Mikasa brought forward her hand to grip his shoulder, "Be yourself. There's a reason you're already his best friend and that's because he likes you for you. Don't change anything, I promise it'll work out."

Armin nodded and beamed at her.

"I should get going now, don't get wrapped up in your thoughts and overthink again."

Mikasa sat up and started out the door.

"Thanks again, Mikasa."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

* * *

Mikasa was overjoyed after returning home from Armin's house. She couldn't tell Eren though, no matter how much she wanted to. She had to figure something else out. Very quickly after she started thinking, a thought hit her. She entered Eren's room unsuspiciously, "What are you doing?" Eren was laying down on his bed hugging a pillow to his chest, quite a funny sight to his older sister. His eyes shot open at her words and he sat up quicker than Mikasa had ever seen him move. 

"Mikasa! I told you to knock before entering!" He sat the pillow down on his bed and got up, walking towards Mikasa and pushing her out of the doorway. 

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the amusement park..."

Eren laughed at her, "Awww. My sister finally wants to hang out with me."

"...With Armin and me."

Eren paused his movements of pushing her out, "Armin huh?" He grinned at her, "Come on in."

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him, "Is tomorrow good for you? I can call Armin if you're too scared."

"I'll call him."

"Alright. Mom's ordering pizza for dinner, you should see if he wants to come over." Mikasa winked at him and walked out, leaving Eren to talk to Armin by himself.

"Eren?" Armin sounded surprised over the phone.

"Armin, what are you doing tomorrow?"

There was a short pause, and Eren could've sworn he heard a deep breath over the line, "Nothing, what are you planning?"

"Well Mikasa wanted to know if you wanted to go to the amusement park tomorrow. They just opened up."

"Sure. What time?"

"Probably about noon, I'll pick you up."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Oh, actually, Armin..."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner? Mikasa said mom's ordering pizza."

"Sure, I'll be over soon."

"See ya."

Eren fist pumped the air when he hung up, ignoring how lame that action was. Another whole day having fun with Armin--and Mikasa he guessed--and tonight as well. Maybe he could convince Armin to stay over again. He looked in the mirror and pushed his hands through his hair, fluffing it around a little bit. Just as he was finished checking himself out, he heard a knock at his door. 

"Eren, Armin's here."

"You actually knocked this time, Mikasa?"

"Shut up. Come get him."

"What is he, a lost child?" Eren called out as he made his way towards his door. 

Armin was waiting in the living room talking to Mikasa and their mom, something about a book him and Eren's mom had really enjoyed. 

"Starting the party without me?"

Eren noticed that when he spoke Armin didn't look up at him, almost like he hadn't heard him at all.

"Sit down, Eren. The pizza will probably be here soon. I also have some cookies for you guys in the oven."

"You're going all out tonight mom." Mikasa spoke up, twirling a finger through one of her short strands of black hair.

"I can't love and spoil my kids?" She stood up and ruffled Armin's hair with her hand, "I'm glad you enjoyed that book, Armin. I knew you would." 

Armin's eyes twinkled, "Your recommendations are always great, Mrs. Jaeger." 

Carla was the mother Armin never had the opportunity of having. Every time Armin came over she always made sure to treat him like her own, and she included him when she used the phrase "my kids." Even Eren's father, who was rarely at home due to his busy job, treated Armin like his own son.

The oven beeped and she walked into the kitchen, "I'll go get those. Can one of you get the pizza when it gets here? It should be here any second."

"I can, mom." Mikasa stood up and walked past Eren towards the foyer area to wait, leaving Armin and Eren alone.

Eren sat down on the couch next to Armin and leaned back. Armin hesitated and did the same. "Is everything okay, Armin? Is there something going on with my hair that's so bad you can't even look?" Eren made a show of sifting through his hair as if looking for something.

Armin couldn't help but smile. He finally looked at Eren, "I think it's just your face in total. You need to get that fixed."

Eren gripped Armin's chin between his pointer finger and his thumb and gave it a small shake, prompting a small squeak out of Armin as red flushed his face, "Not nice. Respect your elders." Upon being released, Armin immediately looked down at his feet, "You're only a few months older, don't talk so big."

Eren gleamed and laid his head down on Armin's shoulder, "Pay attention to me. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Armin brought his arm up from behind Eren's back and rested his hand on Eren's head, "It's only been 10 hours. I just left your house this morning and now I'm back."

"So you were counting?"

Armin's heartbeat was picking up quickly.

Eren shrugged, "10 hours is a long time anyway."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Armin looked up to see Mikasa, pizza box balanced on one hand, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. Armin pulled his arm down, but Eren didn't budge. Mikasa smirked at Armin with a knowing look in her eyes, causing his cheeks to heat up for the 100th time that night. She set the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them and sat to the side of Armin that wasn't occupied.

"Eat before it gets cold, Eren."

He reluctantly lifted his head with a groan and leaned forward to open the box. Armin leaned down and rested his face in his hands, watching Eren with a sweet smile on his face. Carla walked in with plates, napkins, and a tray filled with cookies. 

"Here you guys go. I have some work to do, so I'll be in my office if any of you need me, okay?"

"Got it, mom." Eren licked his lips.

Armin chewed on his bottom lip and averted his gaze, waiting for Eren to finish grabbing his pizza before he got his own. Mikasa picked a movie for them to watch as they ate. After they were finished eating and the movie was over, Mikasa excused herself to go to bed early. Apparently summer track practice earlier today had been rough.

Armin stood up and held out his hand to Eren, who took it and stood himself up, "Thank you for inviting me. I should probably get going now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"You could stay the night again."

"I would love to, but I have to be home tonight."

Eren tried to hide his disappointment, "Alright, I'll walk you out then."

Eren held the front door open for Armin and remained in the doorway after he had walked out. Armin waved at him and started off down the steps of Eren's porch, but Eren stopped him.

"You know, it's pretty dark out, and you don't know what kind of freaks are out there. Maybe I should walk you home." 

Armin turned and shot Eren a teasing smile, "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Well, you never know. I just want to make sure you get home safely."

"And what about you? You'll have to walk back home by yourself after you drop me off."

Eren put a hand on the back of his head, "Well... I guess you're right."

Armin walked back up the steps towards Eren and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "I'll be fine, okay? My house is a 10 minute walk from yours. I'll text you when I get home." Eren nodded and gave Armin a short, loose hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eren went back to his bedroom where sure enough 10 minutes later Armin texted him to tell him that he had made it home safe. Eren put down his phone and changed into his sleep wear. He laid down in bed and picked his phone back up for a second to text Armin goodnight, then he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he hadn't gone to the amusement park in so long, and Armin's presence would just make it better. He pulled his comforter up to his chest and scrunched it up in his hands. He wished Armin was next to him right now. 

* * *

"Where are you going, Mikasa?" Eren noticed Mikasa heading out of the front door 20 minutes before they were supposed to leave to pick up Armin. 

"I have to go to the store, but I should be back soon. If I'm not back by the time you have to leave you can use my car to pick Armin up and I'll meet you there, I'm taking mom's."

"Alright, see you."

20 minutes later Mikasa still wasn't back yet. Eren knew he could leave without her, but he really didn't want to. Why take two cars when you could take one? He called her.

"Mikasa, are you almost back?"

"No, sorry. I probably won't be back soon. Go ahead and go pick up Armin."

"Okay, bye."

Eren smoothed his hair with his hands and sighed. At least he could get some alone time with Armin. He went into Mikasa's room and picked up her keys. He headed out to her car and made the proper adjustments before starting the short 2 minute drive to Armin's house. 

"Here," He texted Armin.

Armin came out to the car a few seconds later and hopped in the passenger side. 

"About time. I've been waiting for like, forever."

Armin punched his shoulder and buckled up, "Shush. You _just_ texted me."

Eren pulled out of Armin's driveway and started the 30 minute drive to the amusement park that was in the next town.

"Don't judge me if I take a short nap, I need all my energy."

"Go ahead. I wish I could."

Armin leaned his seat back slightly, and it would take all of Eren's willpower to keep his eyes on the road and not sneak a look at him. Around 35 minutes later they finally arrived at the parking lot, which was packed. Eren sighed, looks like they would be walking pretty far to the entrance. He parked and looked over at Armin, smiling at his peaceful sleeping figure. He reached a hand out and gently nudged Armin's shoulder. 

"Armin, wake up."

Armin swatted Eren's hand away from his shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good morning."

Armin sat up and pulled down the passenger side mirror to fix his hair. 

"Is Mikasa here yet?"

"I don't know, I'll call her."

Eren picked up his phone, but was surprised to already see a text from Mikasa on his screen. He read it out loud to Armin.

"Something came up and I won't be able to make it, sorry. I'll tell you about it when you get home. Your tickets are in the glove box."

"Well that's odd of Mikasa, she usually doesn't ditch on plans like this."

Armin knew what Mikasa was doing, _how clever._

"Well, more time for us, right Eren?"

"Guess so." Eren opened the car door and stepped out.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Eren and Armin finally made it to the front gate of the park. Eren gave the booth worker their tickets and they headed inside.

"What should we do first, Eren?"

"Not sure. Do you like rollercoasters?"

"Well, I've never been on one."

 _"Really?_ I have to take you on one then."

Armin beamed at him and took his hand, "Take me to your favorite."

Eren's face flushed and he tightened his hand around Armin's. He took him to his favorite rollercoaster, the Time Traveler, a steam-punk themed roller coaster that was the newest to the park. It had several huge loops and drops, along with two person seats that spun during the entire ride.

Eren and Armin waited in the line for what felt like forever, so they were super excited to finally find themselves in the seats of the coaster. Eren looked over at Armin, who had a huge smile on his face. Eren's eyes softened at the sight.

"Sorry if this is a bit too much for your first time on a roller coaster. I probably should've taken you on one of the smaller ones."

"I told you to take me to your favorite, didn't I? Don't worry, I can handle it."

The ride started up, and the coaster started to inch its way up to the first drop. This was always Eren's favorite part, his chest filled up with excitement. Armin grabbed at Eren's hand and clutched tightly. He felt a huge pit in his stomach, but holding on to Eren made it more bearable. Eren rubbed the back of Armin's hand.

"Don't worry, it gets better."

Armin started to nod, but before he could the coaster dropped. Armin squeaked and brought up his free hand to cover his mouth while Eren laughed in exhilaration. The sounds of screams from the other passengers on the rollercoaster filled the air. Armin blocked them out and focused on Eren. The sound of Eren's joy comforted him, and he slowly started to feel exhilarated too. He started into a laughing fit and clutched Eren's hand tighter. Eren was beaming, but it was no longer from the roller coaster. He looked over at Armin, who had his eyes shut and a huge smile on his face. Eren's feelings were overwhelmed at this sight, and he wanted to do nothing but embrace Armin at that very second. Instead, without thinking about his actions, he lifted Armin's hand to his lips and pressed a short kiss to it.

Armin's eyes shot open and he turned to Eren. Eren at this point had realized what he had done, and he had turned his head in the other direction. Armin paused for a second before lifting Eren's hand to his lips and doing the same. Eren turned his gaze back to Armin's eyes, and it had felt like his world had stopped for a moment. Did that really just happen? His face was on fire, and he could see Armin's face reddening too as he flicked his gaze back and forth from Eren to their interlocked hands. Then, Eren started to giggle. Soon it turned into a full on laugh, and Armin joined in with him. The ride came to a stop, and Eren led Armin off after they had their safety harnesses unlocked. Armin held his gaze held on the floor as he let Eren lead him outside, and Eren decided not to bring up what had just happened. 

"What next, Armin? Your turn to pick."

Armin thought about it for a second and then said in a quiet voice, "We should go get wax hands."

Eren squeezed Armin's hand, which he was still holding, and took him towards the direction of the wax stand. When they arrived they were greeted by an older lady, who noticed their hands and assumed what anyone else looking at them would.

"What a lovely young couple! Would you two like to get a wax hand done together?"

The two looked at her and each other with identical shocked expressions, but they didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Together?" Armin broke the silence, unlinking his hand from Eren's.

Eren answered him for her, "People can get one figure of both of their hands combined, they just have to touch in some way. Mikasa and I have done it before, Jean and I too."

Jean was another one of Eren's and Armin's close friends, though not as close as the two of them were of course. They had gotten a wax hand of them playing a thumb war when they were 12, and Eren had added that part so that maybe Armin felt more comfortable doing one with him and didn't think it was a couples or family only thing. Truthfully, Eren just really wanted to get a wax figure of him and Armin holding hands, and he wanted to see if Armin would agree to it.

"Do you want to, Armin?"

Armin's chest tightened and he pushed a strand of his hair out of his face. Yes, he did. But what would Eren think if he said yes? Well, he was the one who had asked.

"Sure."

Eren smiled at him and tenderly grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand up and placing their palms together. He gently pushed his fingers through Armin's, but not completely, just slightly so that the tips of their fingers were crossed. The woman gestured for them to come over and place their hands in a vat of ice water, then did the same for the vat of hot wax. Armin jumped at the temperature and Eren chuckled at him. The woman repeated these steps a few more times before sliding their hands out of the dried wax.

"What colors do you want?" She started trimming away the excess wax from the sides.

Eren looked over at Armin, "Your choice."

"Can I get two colors?" Armin addressed the lady.

"Sure."

Armin smiled at Eren before telling the lady their two favorite colors.

"Half in blue, half in orange."

The lady dipped the upper portion in orange first, then dipped the lower portion in blue.

"Would you like me to hold onto this until you're finished at the park?

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

Eren paid the lady the amount she requested and thanked her before leading Armin off again. They spent the rest of the day at the park and rode almost every ride. Eren had never seen Armin happier in his life, and it filled him with so much serotonin. Before leaving the park, they grabbed their wax hand--which was wrapped in a decorated plastic bag tied in a bow--and headed to Mikasa's car. It was dark outside now, and Eren groaned.

"I am not looking forward to this drive."

"I can drive if you want."

"Nah, Armin, it's okay."

They got into the car and sat back for a second before Eren finally started the engine. Armin figured it was worth a try.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"Sure, can you text Mikasa for me and tell her I won't be home tonight?" Eren tried to hide his excitement.

"You got it."

Armin brought out his phone and texted Mikasa--to which she responded with a simple "okay"--and leaned back to relax for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Armin tossed a light blue pajama set to Eren, "Sorry, Eren. Looks like you have to wear _jammies_ tonight." Eren pretended to be bothered, but in reality he had never been happier to put clothing on. Once they were changed they settled in to Armin's bed, which had always been much comfier to Eren than his own. They had gotten used to sleeping close together again like they did when they were little, so Eren was already laying on his back with Armin's head resting on his chest and his hand clutching Eren's shirt. Eren was stroking Armin's hair with one hand, the other resting on top of Armin's. Armin, despite their current circumstances and Mikasa's talk earlier, still denied Eren having feelings for him, so he thought their sleeping like this was purely platonic. Eren hoped differently. He hoped Armin returned his feelings, even slightly, and he would be right.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Eren. Imagine if we didn't have to deal with school or anything and could just stay like this."

"That would be nice."

After a few minutes of silence, the touch on Armin's head ceased.

"Eren?"

Armin was met with silence. He lifted his head and surveyed Eren's sleeping face. He was so beautiful to Armin, how could Eren ever return his feelings? He brought his free hand up and touched Eren's cheek lightly, the warm feeling that transferred into his hand easing him. Armin brought his face closer to Eren's and let his lips softly brush Eren's cheek. Eren mumbled something quietly in his sleep. Armin smiled and let his head rest back on Eren's chest.

"That's for making me feel the way I felt earlier on that roller coaster. Really, Eren, kissing my hand out of nowhere like that. What kind of reaction were you expecting out of me?"

He shifted his hand that was under Eren's so that he was holding his hand. This day was so perfect. Almost too good to be true.

"Goodnight, Eren."

* * *

Eren was awoken by a call on his phone the next morning. He was able to answer it before it woke up Armin, who was still asleep on his chest.

"Hello?"

"Is this Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Officer Erwin Smith, do you have a moment?"

Eren sat up slightly, careful to not disturb Armin. An officer? Calling him? He felt a pit in his stomach.

"I-I do. Is something wrong?"

"You weren't at your house last night, correct?"

"That's right."

"Your house was broken into last night. I'm sorry, your sister is in critical condition and your mother is dead."

To be continued...


	6. A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is determined to find out who killed his mother and hurt his sister.

_June 2021_

Eren felt weak and the blood rushed from his face. _This can't be real. This can't be real. This is a joke. This is a prank._

"Mr. Jaeger? Are you there?"

"Okay who is this? Did Jean put you up to this? That asshole."

"I'm afraid I'm not joking, sir. If you are up to it, we need you to come to the station sometime today so we can tell you the details and tell you where to visit your sister. Your father is already here."

"I..."

Eren's hands were shaking and he couldn't speak. His mother wasn't dead, he had seen her yesterday morning perfectly fine before he had gone to pick up Armin. Mikasa wasn't in critical condition, she was too tough, she wouldn't let anyone touch her. She had texted Armin last night, she was fine.

"Sir?"

"I..."

Eren felt like he was going to throw up. 

"I... will be there... later today."

"We really appreciate it, sir. I'm really sorry."

"G-goodbye."

Eren put his phone back on Armin's nightstand and sat up silently for a second. Despite the situation, he found that he couldn't cry. He just sat up looking at the wall, thinking, still trying to make himself believe that this wasn't real.

"Eren?"

Eren was brought back to the present moment. He let his eyes meet Armin's, who was still leaning over him and using one hand to rub his eyes. They stared at each other for a second, Armin's eyes spelling confusion, before Eren let out a shaky breath and pulled Armin into a tight hug. Armin squeaked from the pressure of the hug, but he wrapped his arms around Eren and hugged back.

"Is everything okay, Eren?"

Armin already knew the answer, Eren definitely wasn't okay. Eren's breathing was uneven, and a trembling hand was brought to Armin's head, tangling its fingers through his blonde hair.

"Armin... my... Mikasa... mom." Eren attempted to whisper into Armin's ear.

"What happened, Eren? Take your time." Armin rubbed a hand up and down Eren's back.

Eren was silent for probably about 5 minutes, clinging to Armin the entire time. He finally found the words he was trying to say, and he pulled away from Armin and looked into his eyes. Armin's eyes, so caring and sincere, comforted Eren and made it easier for him to say the words he never thought he'd say.

"I got a call... from an officer. Apparently last night my house was broken into. Mikasa was injured really badly and my mom..."

His words trailed off again. Armin tucked a strand of Eren's hair behind his ear and then let his hand rest there, his thumb ghosting Eren's jaw.

"Is dead."

Armin's heart dropped. Based on Eren's tone he had been expecting something like this, but to hear the words actually spoken. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and brought him close again. He remembered his parents' deaths. All he had wanted back then was for someone to hold him, so he let Eren have what he had wanted. 

"Armin... I know she was like a mother to you as well... so this is pretty much your third time losing a parent, I'm sorry."

Armin hushed him, "This isn't about me, Eren. She was _like_ a mother to me but she wasn't my mother. She was _your_ mother, Eren. She _is_ your mother. This is about you." Despite Armin's calm tone, his eyes were beginning to water. He lifted his head slightly so that Eren wouldn't feel his tears and worry about him instead of himself again. Eren sunk down into the bed a bit further.

"Armin... why am I not crying?"

"Some people react to these kinds of things differently, Eren. It's okay for you to not cry." He hoped Eren didn't hear the waver in his own voice.

Eren sat there for a moment, letting the situation soak in more.

"I have to go to the police station sometime today. And I have to visit Mikasa. And talk to my dad. And..." Eren blinked, "Will you come with me, Armin?"

Armin nodded on Eren's shoulder, "Of course, Eren."

The two of them sat like that for most of the morning, not even getting up to eat. They sat there in each other's company, comforting each other with hugs and the occasional few words. Eventually, Eren spoke up.

"I think I'm ready to go."

Armin pulled away from the position they had been in for hours now. He stood up and held out his hand, which Eren shakily accepted. Eren stood up and let go, his eyes averted to the floor, Armin waited for him to begin walking out before he followed. They climbed into Mikasa's car, which Eren felt weird driving today.

"Armin, could you... drive?"

"Of course, Eren."

They switched sides and Armin started the engine. He noticed Eren's hands trembling in his lap. He reached his own hand out and grabbed Eren's, giving a comforting squeeze before retreating. Eren stopped him and grabbed his hand again, holding on. Armin took a sharp breath and pulled out of his driveway. 

* * *

Eren hadn't cried at all today, but for some reason when his dad confirmed the news with him in the police station, he was finally able to let it all out. He excused himself to his father to go outside to get some air. Armin, who had been sitting next to him, followed him out shortly after. What Armin saw upon stepping outside was enough to break his heart. Eren was sitting against the wall a few steps away from the door, his knees were pulled against his chest and his head was buried between them. His shoulders were shuddering and heaving with each sob that escaped his mouth. Armin had never seen his best friend like this before, and he never wanted to see him like this again. 

"Eren?"

Eren didn't answer, his sobs ceased at hearing Armin. Armin took a few steps closer and crouched down in front of him, placing a hand on one of his trembling shoulders. Eren raised his head to look at him and Armin was met with swollen, tear-filled eyes. Armin's lip quivered at seeing the eyes that reminded him of his favorite place on Earth so miserable.

"It's okay, Eren. You can cry."

Eren looked at him for a moment before falling into his shoulder and letting out the most heart-shattering wail Armin had ever heard. Armin sat down and pulled Eren into his lap, gently rocking him and trying to stop his own tears from falling once again. Armin needed to do something, anything to make Eren feel better.

"Eren, can I tell you a story?"

Eren nodded into Armin's shoulder.

Armin thought for a second, "Well, a long time ago there was a girl, let's call her Christa. Christa loved her mother so much, just like you. She had never met her father before and had no siblings, so her mother was the only one in her life. Her mother worked at the market and every morning left Christa with a list of chores for her do while she was working. One of the chores Christa had to do one day was to fetch water from the well by their house to use for dinner that night. Christa reached the well and began to pull water from it, but then she heard a voice from inside call out to her. 

'Help! Someone help me!'

Christa was shocked to say the least, what was someone doing in her well? Christa looked into the well to see if she could see anything, but then she was pulled down by some kind of force. She blacked out, and the next thing she remembered was her in a dream-like setting. A small boy looking to be about 7 or 8 stood in front of her, his eyes were all white and he had a blank expression on his face..."

"Scary," Eren murmured through tear-induced hiccups.

Armin nodded and continued, "Christa asked him where she was, who he was, and what he wanted. The same voice she heard in the well earlier spoke to her, ignoring her questions, 'Hello, Christa. I will grant you one wish, choose wisely.' Christa was confused, and she had many questions, but she went along with what the boy said, 'One wish?' The boy nodded. 'I want my mom to be happy forever and I never want her to experience pain ever.' The boy nodded again, and the next thing Christa remembered was waking up in her bed with a start. A knock sounded at her door. When she answered a tall man greeted her, dressed in a suit and tie with a top hat held to his chest. 'Who are you?' Christa had asked. The man responded by telling her that her mother had been killed in an accident at her work. Christa was so distraught, she cried the entire night, eventually crying herself to sleep. That night she had another dream, it looked the same as the last. The small boy stood in front of her again, 'Hello, Christa.' Christa was furious, 'I told you I wanted my mother to be happy forever, not dead!' The boy simply shook his head at her, 'Oh, Christa. I've granted your wish just as you wanted. Your mother was harassed at her job in the marketplace often, and with no desire to get a new job she would have to endure the pain forever. You wanted her to be happy, and now she is. You will see her again someday, but until that day she will be happy and carefree just as you requested.'

Christa was taken aback, 'But, it was against her will. Her death was against her will so how could she be happy? This is all my fault, I'm so selfish.' The boy looked at her dead-on with no emotion, 'Christa, all your mother wanted to do was make you happy, if she had to die to do that then she would.' Christa was getting angry again, 'But I'm not happy! My mother is dead!' The boy finally smiled a smile that showed no teeth, just a black emptiness, 'Your wish has been granted, your mother will be free of pain, which is inevitable in the world of the living, forever. She looks down on you now, and is guiding your every step. She isn't gone.'

Christa woke up again, vividly remembering being in her dream just a second earlier. She thought about the small boy's words for a long time that day, and she decided he was right. Her mother's body may be gone, but her mother's soul was still with her, and the most important thing was that she was relieved of her duties in the real world and would never feel pain again."

Armin finished his story and Eren pulled back to look at him, this time with a small smile on his face. He laughed, the sound making Armin's heart flutter. 

"Thank you, Armin. Your stories always make me feel a little bit better. Although I'm not sure I would prefer being dead if you were still alive in the world, even if it meant I would be free from pain forever."

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer, which effectively made Armin's heart beat faster than the last statement had already. Eren spoke again.

"I'm guessing that story was meant to reflect my own situation?"

"If you want it to."

Eren smiled wider, "I think I do."

Armin hadn't noticed how close their faces were until now, and his cheeks were getting hot. His eyes darted to Eren's lips before he could stop himself, and he was praying that Eren didn't notice. Eren did. Eren swore his heart stopped for a moment at the action, but the opposite was true, it had started beating faster. Eren brought his face closer to Armin's, still staring directly into his eyes. Armin's stomach was fluttering and his eyes had started to close, but Eren simply put their foreheads together and sighed.

"I appreciate the story, Armin, it's made me think about my mom's death in a different light."

Armin swallowed, he could feel Eren's breath on his lips.

"But I'm still sad."

Armin nodded against Eren's forehead.

"And there's still Mikasa who... who is on the edge herself."

"Yeah..."

Eren paused, tears threatening to come out again at remembering Mikasa. He pulled away from Armin and sighed.

"Can I stay with you for a while, Armin? It's just I imagine my house has been made into a crime scene and I'm not allowed back for a while, I don't want to go back either."

Armin was disappointed that Eren had pulled away, but quickly shooed away his selfish thoughts.

"Of course, Eren. You're welcome to stay whenever you want."

Eren stood up from his spot on Armin's lap and started walking back into the station to talk to his dad. Eren had told Armin that he felt better, but Armin could tell he was still more than just sad. Armin was afraid of what seeing Mikasa would do to Eren.

* * *

Armin's fears came to life. Upon seeing Mikasa's still-unconscious, heavily damaged body, Eren had stopped speaking completely. He wouldn't even respond to Armin. When Armin finally got him home, Eren crawled into Armin's bed and laid there. Armin observed Eren for a second before crawling under the blankets beside him. He didn't touch Eren or even try to speak to him, he knew Eren wouldn't respond anyway. This is why when Eren addressed him, he was more than slightly shocked.

"Armin?"

"Yes?"

"I won't let them get away with this."

Armin faced Eren, who was looking straight up at the ceiling.

"They can't just kill my mother and nearly kill my sister and get away with it. I will find out who did it and make sure justice is served."

"Eren, you can't be serious! Are you saying you're going to hunt a murderer _alone?"_

"The police won't do anything, they never do. The killer always gets away and an innocent person is convicted in their place. I will make sure the right killer gets sentenced. And I won't be alone, Armin. I still have you. You're about all I have left."

Armin's heart stuttered.

"Eren."

Eren turned himself to meet Armin's gaze.

"I will be there next time, if there is a next time. I will be there to protect Mikasa, and I'll protect you too."

* * *

_July 2021_

Mikasa was recovering nicely, and Eren had never been happier in his life. He made sure to visit her every day, Armin always with him.

"Mikasa, I have something to ask you if you're up for it."

"Go ahead."

"Can you recall what happened that night? What the person looked like? You don't have to answer if thinking about it upsets you."

"What are you planning, Eren?"

Eren looked at Armin, pleading for him to explain to Mikasa for him. He knew what her reaction would be.

"Eren wants to hunt whoever did this to you down."

Mikasa turned her attention from Armin to Eren and glared at him.

"Absolutely not. Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little."

"Not funny."

"Please, Mikasa."

"I am not helping you get yourself killed."

"Mikasa, I need to put whoever did this to justice. They still haven't found out who did it, they're completely dismissing the crime, like you and mom aren't important."

Tears started welling in Eren's eyes, Armin put a comforting hand on his back.

"Mikasa, please. I can't let them get away with this."

"No."

"Please!"

"We've already lost mom! I'm not losing you too!"

Mikasa's words stung Eren. How could she have so little faith in him?

"Eren, you are thinking from your heart, not your head. Do you think you stand a chance against him?"

"So it's a him."

"Eren! He was a grown man, and if he was able to hurt me he'll definitely be able to hurt you!"

"Sheesh. No offense taken."

"Be serious, Eren!"

"I am serious, Mikasa! I _will_ find whoever did this."

Armin looked at Mikasa, and she could read his eyes: _You can't stop him. He'll find a way whether you tell him or not. I've tried. He's set on it._

Mikasa sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll tell you what he looked like, nothing else. If you die I am never forgiving you."

Eren beamed at her.

"Thank you so much, Mikasa! I won't disappoint you."

* * *

Eren and Armin were back at Armin's house, preparing to go to sleep. Eren had already changed and was in bed, Armin pulled a night shirt on and joined him. They both stared at the ceiling that was decorated in glow-in-the-dark stars. 

"Blonde hair with a middle part, blue eyes, short beard, round glasses." Eren repeated the features Mikasa had described to him earlier.

"Kind of dumb for him to leave his face open like that, huh?"

Eren nodded.

Armin switched off the lamp beside him and inched closer to Eren, hooking both of his arms around Eren's right arm. He could no longer imagine going to sleep alone, someone being there--especially Eren--to cuddle with was so much better.

"Goodnight, Armin. Tomorrow I will start looking."

"Goodnight, Eren."

To be continued...


	7. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally finds his mother's killer, but his identity sends Eren into a state of shock.

_July 2021_

Eren was so, so tired. But he couldn't stop. It had been a week. He had been searching for his mother's killer for a week. Armin couldn't do anything but watch as Eren got at most 3 hours of sleep per night, and he had never seen Eren use his brain more. Of course, being a high-school student with no investigative devices besides his and Armin's brains, Eren wasn't getting very far. Armin didn't know how much longer he could stand to see Eren slowly killing himself from stress and lack of sleep. 

"Armin."

Eren nudged Armin awake, it was still dark outside. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess.

"Eren? What time is it?"

"Three. Listen, I have a plan."

"Go ahead," Armin sat up and stretched his arms above him.

"I'm going out into the town, I'll find him myself even if it takes eternity."

"Eren..." Armin could no longer be shocked at Eren's crazy plans, "So are you saying that you're going to look _everywhere_ in town for this guy? You do realize you can't enter every house and private property."

"I can enter every public property. Whatever helps."

"I'm guessing you want me to come with?"

"Of course."

"Let me get dressed."

Eren sat down on the spot where Armin had gotten up and waited for him, his chin clutched between his fingers. Armin walked back in the room with his shirt half buttoned up and fiddled with the last few buttons.

"So where are we going first?"

"Hmm... what's open at three am?"

Armin thought for a moment, "Waffle House is always open 24 hours, and crazy stuff always goes down there. We should try there."

Eren cracked a small, exhausted smile at him, "You're right."

"But, Eren..."

"Mhm?"

"We aren't staying out long, and when we get back you're getting some good sleep for once. Promise me that or else I'm not going."

Eren massaged his forehead, "Fine. But we're going back out again when I wake up."

Armin took a light jacket off of his dresser and draped it over Eren's shoulder. Eren slipped his arms into it and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Eren had gotten Historia, who was very artistically talented, to draw out a sketch of the man Mikasa had described. He was now giving a copy of this sketch and his phone number to the employee at Waffle House.

"Please, show this to all of your coworkers and managers. If you see this man give me a call. He murdered my mother."

"Shouldn't the cops be handling this?"

"She's been dead for almost a month now. They haven't done anything. I'm just doing what I can. This sketch is what my sister, who survived the attack, saw. Just please show your coworkers."

"Alright, alright, I will. We'll give you and the police a call if he ever comes in."

"Thank you."

Eren turned and exited the building, Armin in tow. His head was turned to his feet and a hand was rubbing the back of his neck. Armin put a supportive hand on his shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. 

"If we talk to all public places like this we're bound to find him eventually. He has to be comfortable enough to go out in public. Mikasa was nearly dead when they found her, he probably thought he killed her. He doesn't know someone has seen his face."

"That is if they don't immediately throw the pictures out."

"Come on, Eren, what heartless person would do that?"

They hopped in Mikasa's car, which might as well be Eren's now throughout Mikasa's recovery.

"Let's hope none. Where to next?"

"Home. More places will be open in the morning. Plus, you're exhausted, you really should let me drive."

"I'll be fine, I wouldn't fall asleep and endanger you like that. If I feel tired I'll let you know."

"Mhm."

Armin leaned his head against the window as Eren pulled out of the parking lot. He wished he could somehow make Eren feel better, less stressed. He glanced over at Eren, who even in his tired state with deep eye bags and bloodshot eyes was still so beautiful to Armin. He smiled slightly and popped his head back up, reaching out to place his hand on Eren's leg.

"You'll find him, Eren. I can feel it. Any day now."

Eren smiled at Armin's reassurance and placed one hand on top of Armin's.

"Thanks, Armin. I appreciate it. I can feel it too."

* * *

As soon as Eren's head hit the pillow he was out cold. Armin changed back into his night wear and climbed into bed as well. It was now 4:30 in the morning. Armin let his eyes travel across Eren's face, admiring every feature they fell upon. Everything about Eren's face brought him so much joy: His eyes that twitched slightly every now and then, his nose that released soft, quiet breaths, his lips that were slightly parted and curved into a small smile. Armin slowly brought his hand out and rested it on Eren's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across Eren's cheekbone. He thought about how much he wished for Eren to finally catch a break and be happy again. He let it rest there for a while longer before lifting it and letting it rest on the bed in front of Eren's face. 

"Sleep well, Eren. You deserve it."

* * *

Another week had passed, and Eren and Armin had made it to almost every public space in the town. Armin had forced Eren to take a day off to rest, promising him they would look all day tomorrow. Armin decided he would prepare Eren an actual dinner while Eren was in the shower, a break from all the fast food and takeout they had eaten for the past few weeks. He made Eren's favorite, fresh steak burgers with cheddar cheese and a side of buttered jasmine rice. 

Armin had just finished plating the burgers and filling glasses with water when Eren walked in, wearing nothing but fuzzy, purple plaid pajama pants and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Armin focused his eyes on the floor.

"You didn't."

"Surprise."

"Homemade cheeseburgers with rice? Armin you are a blessing."

Armin's stomach twisted, "I hope you like it, it's been a while since I've made cheeseburgers."

"They're delicious."

Armin brought his eyes up to see that Eren had somehow already eaten half of his first burger. He let out a small laugh, covering his mouth and averting his eyes again. 

"Eren, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Eat so fast. Are you even tasting it?"

"Duh. I told you it was good."

Armin had just sat down and started eating, Eren was on his second burger.

"Thank you, I try my best."

"It feels like it's been so long since I've eaten actual food."

"Well, Eren, that's because it has been so long."

Eren shot Armin a wide grin and kicked his leg under the table.

* * *

"I'll wash the dishes, Armin. You've already done enough."

"No. Go to bed."

Something about finally eating good food made Eren bold, either that or his sleep deprivation was making him do crazy things. Armin was at the sink, about to turn it on. Eren placed his hands on Armin's hips and spun him around, looking him in the eyes. Armin's eyes were wide at their close proximity and his face was quickly getting redder. Eren removed his hands and instead put them on his own hips.

"It won't take me long. If you don't let me do it I'll be up all night thinking about how I should have done it."

Armin closed his open mouth and forced himself to roll his eyes.

"Alright then, have fun."

Despite that last sentence being a form of bidding goodbye, Armin found he couldn't leave. He wanted quite the opposite, actually. He wanted to stay there that close to Eren and just look at him, maybe kiss him? But he knew Eren didn't like him that way, and now while he was on a hunt for his mother's killer wouldn't be a good time anyway. So, Armin turned and left.

"I'll be there in a bit!" Eren called after him.

Armin chuckled, _How could I let myself fall in love with my best friend._

* * *

Armin for sure had gone to sleep with Eren beside him the night before, so where was he now? He picked up his phone and dialed Eren's contact. It rung, and rung, and rung, and rung.

"Hello?"

"Eren! Where are you?"

"Armin! Heyyyy. I'm out in the town looking some more. I'm sorry, I should've woken you up, but you looked so peaceful..."

_And cute._

"...And I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Okay. Do you want me to meet up with you somewhere? I can take my grandpa's car, he's home all day today."

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the secret park?"

Armin smiled at the suggestion, "Sure. I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

Eren was already on his way to the park to take a quick break and Armin had just happened to call him at that time. He stepped down the wooded path that led to the park, sitting down at a park table upon his arrival. Not even a minute passed before he heard a voice behind him.

"Eren."

That wasn't Armin. In fact, that wasn't anyone he knew. How did they know his name? He swiveled his head and his eyes shot wide open.

No way.

It couldn't be.

Was it really him? His mother's killer? How did he know his name? How did he find him?

"I hear you've been looking for me, Eren? Well here I am."

The man smiled and held his arms straight out to his sides.

"So, what do you need? I'm guessing this is about that one night. Yeah, I'm sorry about that, truly."

Eren grit his teeth and stood up, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"How-how dare you? You... killed my mother!"

Eren thought before adding, "And my sister! Wait... how do you even know my name?"

The man sighed and shook his head.

"Eren, I know a lot of things about your family... including that boy you're always with. Armin... is it?"

Eren's heart sunk.

"Don't you dare touch him! He has nothing to do with this."

"Chill out, Eren. I wasn't planning on hurting him. However, quite the opposite situation for you. Very kind of you to lead me to this secluded place, thank you." 

Eren's breath was stuck in his chest, he had never been more scared in his life. The man took a step towards Eren. The only thing Eren could think to do was to hold his phone at his side and secretly start a voice recording. Armin knew his password, if he died Armin could find this solid evidence and finally bring justice. 

"Who are you?"

The man shrugged.

"I suppose I could tell you, you won't be alive much longer anyway."

He took another step towards Eren and produced a small pocket knife from behind him.

"I'm your half brother."

The color drained from Eren's face, "Half... brother?"

The man laughed, "You don't believe me? Well, Eren, our father had another wife before your mother. She was my mother... _was._ Because of our father she was killed, and he just... _moved on_ with his life, abandoning me!"

The man let out a psychotic laugh.

"I'm Zeke, nice to meet you little brother. I'll miss you."

Zeke feigned a pout and stepped closer. Eren stopped the recording and turned his phone off, locking it. He hoped Zeke would overlook it and not smash it, it was all he had. He hid it in his pocket as a final measure. Zeke was much closer now, holding the knife to Eren's neck.

"You aren't going to fight it?"

Eren couldn't even if he wanted to. He wouldn't get far. Eren closed his eyes and waited for the knife to make impact, his last thoughts before passing out due to fear were of Armin and how much he regretted not telling him how he felt. 

* * *

Armin walked down the path Eren had just 20 minutes earlier. He turned the corner, expecting to see Eren waiting in perfect condition, but his actions were immediately halted by what he saw instead. Eren was there, but not in perfect condition. He was lying on the grass surrounded by a pool of... _blood? It couldn't be._ Armin had never ran faster in his life. He fell to his knees beside Eren, starting to reach to lift up his head before noticing a clean slice to Eren's throat.

"Er...ren?"

Armin shot his hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone, quickly calling an ambulance and informing them of the situation. Armin leaned his ear down to Eren's chest. Eren's heart was still beating, and it filled Armin's own heart with as much hope as he could muster. Per the dispatcher's request, he stayed on the line while they were on the way. He had taken the flannel he was wearing off and placed it over the wound on Eren's neck, pushing lightly. Tears were dropping out of his eyes onto Eren's cheeks. His worst fears of losing Eren were appearing to be coming true.

He was allowed onto the ambulance when it finally arrived. He sat watching the paramedics do their best to save Eren, his fingers crossed. Tears were still falling out of his eyes, but he was making no sounds. Not until he was forbidden to follow Eren into the hospital. He finally let out a wail and sunk to his knees as a police officer approached him and tried to talk to him.

"I... have to... follow him!" He attempted through tearful hiccups.

"Sir, I know you're worried, but they're adamant they can save him. They're doing the best they can. It's important that you answer a few questions I have for you while we wait."

Armin turned his tearful eyes in the officer's direction, he couldn't accept it. How could he wait out here while Eren was slowly dying? He was going to refuse, but he knew Eren would be against that. Eren would want him to do the right thing and give the officer any information he had. Right?

"What do you need?"

The officer brought out a phone that Armin immediately identified as Eren's.

"The paramedics found this on him. Is this his phone?"

Armin nodded.

"Do you know the password? We need to see if it has any information on it as soon as possible, so avoiding unlocking it ourselves would be ideal."

Armin nodded again and told the officer the password, which he typed in. His eyes widened upon seeing the voice recorder app already opened, already figuring what this meant. 

"For investigation reasons, I can't let you see or hear anything we find on this phone yet. Another officer will come over shortly, I have to take this back to the station."

Armin turned his head away again. He did all he could do. He hoped it was the right thing.

In his hurry to get away from the scene before Armin arrived, Zeke had overlooked Eren's phone just as Eren had hoped, a fatal rookie mistake.

* * *

Mikasa was still recovering in the same hospital, so Armin decided to wait with her to hear Eren's results after answering a few of the second officer's questions. He couldn't sit down, he could only pace in front of Mikasa's bed.

"Armin, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Truthfully Mikasa could barely hold herself together. How had he survived something like that? She didn't even know that was possible.

"Mikasa, I don't know what I'll do if he dies. He's... you, him, and my grandpa are all I have left."

Mikasa extended one of her arms and gestured for Armin to come over, which he did. She hugged him tightly to her side.

"Eren's tough, you know this. Something this small wouldn't take him out."

Armin sighed into Mikasa's shoulder.

"I love him, Mikasa. I've finally accepted it. I... wish I could have told him. Even if he doesn't feel the same, if I never get the opportunity again I'll never forgive myself."

"He does too."

"Huh??"

Whoops. Mikasa had let it slip, _totally_ on accident.

"Tell him how you feel. You _will_ get a chance to."

"No, what did you just say?"

Mikasa winked at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about. He'll be fine, Armin. He has a much higher chance of surviving than dying. You got there so quickly that he didn't lose too much blood, right? The doctors say it was a clean cut and it should be easy to fix. He'll be fine, and when he recovers you'll tell him how you feel."

"I... thank you Mikasa. I will."

* * *

"A coma, huh?"

It was night now, Armin was spending the night in Eren's room, unable to leave his side. He was sat in a small chair by Eren's bed, clutching his hand.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Eren. I don't know if I could live without you. Just please... wake up soon, okay? I have something important I need to tell you."

Armin smoothed a strand of Eren's hair out of his face, he looked like he was sleeping, bound to wake up any moment.

"Well, Eren, you should be proud of yourself. Apparently there was some pretty solid evidence on your phone against the guy who did this to you. Was it... the same guy who killed your mother?"

Armin leaned closer to inspect Eren's face.

"Eren, I- want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I'll stay with you or visit you as much as I can, and I'll read some of my favorite stories to you and tell you about my day if you want. I know it's possible to be conscious during a coma, so I hope you can hear me. I wish I could say more to you right now, but I think it would be better to wait until you're awake again."

Armin leaned down and placed a small kiss to Eren's forehead.

"Goodnight, Eren. Rest well."

To be continued...


	8. It Started with a Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Mikasa go shopping and Armin's past is revealed. When will Eren wake up?

_August 2021_

Each day Eren stayed in his coma broke Armin down even more. At first he visited Eren regularly, doing the things he promised like reading to him and talking to him, but after a few weeks of no sign of recovery from Eren, Armin found he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't bear to see Eren like that any longer, he knew that some people never woke up from comas and he feared the same situation would happen with Eren. Armin knew what he was very close to losing. If Eren died Armin didn't think he could ever love again, be it platonic or romantic. After all, Eren was really his first true friend. 

_December 2011_

"Aww, look at girly little Armin. How pathetic, he can't even fight back."

Armin grimaced and clutched his stomach where the punch had hit. He felt like he was going to throw up. He glared at his attackers with fire in his eyes, it was the most he could do.

"So scary!"

The three older boys laughed. Armin had no idea how they could find it amusing to bully a child at least three years younger than them. He reached down to pick up a book he had dropped at the first punch, but before he could he was kicked across the face. He flew and hit the wall of the outside of the elementary school, a drop of blood forming at his temple and his vision blacking out for a second. The bullies turned to face his new location, twisted smiles on their faces. One grabbed his head and shoved it into the cold snow on the ground, rubbing it in before yanking it back up.

Armin was about to close his eyes to prepare for the next hit the bully threw, but before he could he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A hand reached out to pick up the book he had tried to pick up just seconds before.

"Hey, you guys. Isn't that a little harsh?"

The three bullies turned in the speaker's direction and their faces became void of color.

"Oh shittt. Isn't that Mikasa's brother?"

"Yeah dude. We gotta get out of here before she shows up."

"We aren't done here, Arlert. We'll see you tomorrow."

The "leader" of the group of bullies stuck his tongue out at Armin and led the other kids off. Eren stood up and dusted the book off. He held out a hand to Armin, who took it with a bewildered look on his face. Armin took his book back and whispered a quick thank you before turning to leave, but he was stopped.

"You're Armin, right? Aren't you the kid who skipped a grade?"

Armin turned back around with a small, embarrassed grin.

"I... guess so."

Eren's eyes lit up, "Cool! We're in the same grade then. You're super smart! I'm Eren." He held out his hand.

Armin blushed slightly at the compliment, no one outside of his family had ever complimented him before. He shook Eren's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Eren inspected Armin's face, noticing the trail of blood from his temple. He brought his thumb up to wipe it away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Armin's stomach had flipped at the touch, either from that or the punch earlier.

Eren grinned at him, "Next time they mess with you I'll scare them off again."

Armin giggled, "If I remember correctly, they were scared of your sister, not you."

Eren's eyes softened.

"Would you mind if I walked home with you? Walking alone is no fun." 

"Sure."

_Present_

Armin sighed and sank into his bed, the side Eren had been sleeping on just a few weeks earlier. His pillow still had Eren's scent. Armin's eyes started to well up with tears, how could he let this happen? It was his fault. If he had gotten there earlier he might have been able to stop Zeke. The police had found him and a court date was set, but it still unsettled Armin. Zeke deserved more than prison time. Armin slammed a fist down into the bed next to his face. He couldn't erase the thought of Eren dying, no matter how much he tried. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he stuffed his face into the pillow and cried. He cried for hours, longer than he thought possible. The cries finally subsided when it was night time, and Armin's eyes felt heavy. He turned his face to the side to face his window. There were no stars tonight, there hadn't seemed to be any ever since Eren had fallen into a coma. Armin closed his eyes, visualizing Eren being there in front of him perfectly healthy with that smile which made Armin's heart beat faster every time he saw it.

* * *

Another week had passed, and Armin was desolate. He hadn't left his house or talked to anyone at all, not even his grandpa. He picked his phone up every time it buzzed, hoping he would see a message from Mikasa saying Eren was awake, but it never happened. His eyes had lost their shine, his hair hadn't been brushed in days, he had even gone without eating for days at a time. He still blamed himself for what had happened to Eren, and he couldn't stop imagining what could've been changed if he had left the house just a little earlier.

His phone was ringing. His head shot up from his pillow and he reached for it. It was Mikasa! _Please be about Eren, please be about Eren._ Armin brought the phone to his ear.

"Mikasa? Is Eren awake?!" Armin's voice was hoarse from not speaking to anyone in days.

"Um, no."

The line was silent.

"Although! He is getting better! It could be any day now."

"Oh... right. What's up?"

"I'm worried about you Armin, I haven't seen or heard from you in days. I've been released from the hospital for a while now, you know. Where have you been?"

"Home."

"Armin..." Mikasa trailed off. "When is the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Armin!"

"Sorry."

"Can I come over? The house is still a crime scene. My dad has been staying at a hotel, but now that they've found out his other son committed the murder they're questioning him at the police station. I kind of have nowhere to go."

"Sure, I guess. My room is a mess."

"You know I don't care about that, mine is probably worse. Well... was. Anyway, I'll only be there for a bit. Once Sasha gets home from work today I'll be staying at her house. I just want to check on you."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Armin put his phone back on his nightstand. Any day now? Was she bluffing? Probably. He sighed and sat up. He couldn't wait until Mikasa left and he could go back to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Armin, I brought you food."

Mikasa was standing in the doorway of Armin's room, a takeout box in one hand and a Styrofoam drink cup in the other. Armin glanced up and her and then back at the floor. Mikasa started to place the food on Armin's dresser, but stopped when she saw one of Eren's hoodies still placed on top of it. Instead, she sat next to Armin and placed the box on his lap and the drink next to his phone on the nightstand.

"Eat. You look awful."

"Sheesh." Armin opened the box and brought out a chicken tender.

"Armin do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Come on, now."

It was silent for a second.

"It's my fault."

"What makes you think that?"

"If I had gotten there earlier, I could have stopped it."

"That is all kinds of wrong. You probably would've gotten injured or died too."

"Still, at least I would be there for Eren."

Mikasa flung an arm around Armin's shoulder.

"Armin, it wasn't your fault. If you were there things might have gone differently and Zeke might have been more precise and made sure Eren was dead. You can't dwell on the past and wish to change it, just be happy that Eren isn't 6 feet under and things went the way they did."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Armin closed the now empty box and sat it aside.

"Thanks for the food, Mikasa. You didn't have to."

"But I did. What kind of friend would I be if I let you starve yourself?”

Armin smiled slightly at her, but Mikasa could tell it was forced.

"Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to visit Eren again. He was recovering best when you were still visiting him.”

Armin looked up at her, a strange, hopeful look in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep. People can hear their surroundings in a coma you know."

"I know, I just..."

Armin trailed off, how disgustingly selfish of him. He left Eren all alone because he was only thinking about himself and his own dumb feelings.

"Can I visit him now?"

"Well, visiting hours are close to over, but I think we can make it."

"Do you think they'd let me spend the night with him?"

"Maybe. It's worth a try."

Armin jumped up.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I won't be long."

He grabbed a fresh set of clothing from his dresser and dashed off to the bathroom. Mikasa smiled after he left, she was glad to see he was feeling better. She cleaned up the takeout box and sat back down on the bed to wait for him. She texted Sasha to tell her she might be a little late and laid back with a sigh. Truthfully, she was just as worried about Eren as Armin was. Mikasa brought the back of her hand up to rest on her forehead and closed her eyes. She herself had thought about Eren dying many times and how she really wouldn't have any family left then. Eren's father was nice to her and all, but he wasn't the same. He gave her guardian vibes, not parent vibes. If Eren died both her and Armin would truly be alone.

"Are you ready to go?"

Mikasa was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?" They were outside the door to Eren's room now. 

"Okay, see you."

Mikasa turned around and walked away, Armin waited until she was out of view before walking in. The sight of Eren after so many weeks still alive relieved him, but also filled him with a sense of dread. He sat down on the side of Eren's bed and turned towards him, stopping for a second before lacing their fingers together.

"I'm back, Eren. I'm sorry I didn't visit you for so long, that was selfish of me."

He looked away.

"But, I guess I owe you an explanation. I blame myself for what happened to you. Mikasa told me I shouldn't and talked to me which made me feel a bit better, but deep down I still kind of think about what could have happened if I had gotten there earlier. I know you probably don't want me to think like that either but, it's hard not to, you know? It's just, I'm sure I've told you this before but, I'm not sure what I would do without you. Mikasa and I both. You're all we have left, and I know this is selfish to ask but, please don't leave us. Mikasa loves you, without you she would become a shell of who she is. And I..."

Armin lowered his voice to a whisper.

"...love you too."

He shuffled his feet, wondering if he should have said that. He cleared his throat and started again.

"But, like I said, that's a selfish thing for me to say."

He lifted his hand to stroke Eren's cheek before standing up.

"I'm spending the night in here tonight, so don't worry, I'm not leaving as soon as I get here."

He stretched his arms over his head and laid down on the couch on the other side of the room. He turned his head in Eren's direction.

"Goodnight Eren, I'll still be here in the morning."

* * *

"Armin?"

Armin felt his shoulder being nudged gently, he squinted his eyes open to be greeted by Mikasa.

"Mikasa? What time is it."

He lifted himself to a sitting position, realizing his back hurt badly from the uncomfortable couch. He stretched it out as Mikasa started talking.

"It's 10 am, I came to pick you up. School's starting in 2 days, I figured we should go shopping."

"Yeah, sure." Armin yawned, "How is Eren doing?"

"He's alright, still asleep."

Armin peeked over at Eren, still the exact same as he saw him the night before.

"Alright, let me get changed. I'll be out in probably 5 minutes."

Mikasa nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Despite Eren being unconscious, Armin didn't feel comfortable changing in front of him, so he went to the room's attached bathroom. He looked wrecked in the mirror: His hair was a mess and his eyes were tired, he hadn't gotten good sleep that night. Every few hours his body would wake himself up even though he was exhausted. He figured it was because of the uncomfortable couch, but he also couldn't shake the possibility of his worry about Eren being the cause. He changed quickly and walked out, stopping to say goodbye to Eren before he left, promising he would be back soon.

"Took you long enough." Mikasa punched his shoulder, "Let's go."

The car ride to the mall was uncomfortably quiet, Mikasa knew Eren was all that was on Armin's mind. She was hoping this shopping trip would provide some sort of distraction to ease him. 

"Armin, are you excited to be in your last year of high school? We're almost done."

Armin shrugged, "I guess. I feel like I'll miss it though... and I hope Eren will recover quick enough to attend with us. I don't want him to be held back."

_Mission failed,_ Mikasa thought to herself, sneaking a glance at Armin. His head was laid on the car window, his breath fogging it up slightly with each exhale.

"Mikasa, do you want to play a game?" 

"Sure, which one?"

"I-spy, like we used to play on road trips as kids. You go first."

"Let's see..." Mikasa paused, "I spy something green."

Armin grinned, "The trees?"

"Bingo."

"Too easy Mikasa, amp it up a bit."

"Well, it's your turn. Let's see what you've got."

"Hmm... I spy something blue."

"The car next to us?"

"Nope."

"Hm... my tassel?" Mikasa pointed to the blue tassel decoration hanging from her rear view mirror.

"Nope."

"I give up."

"Psh, no fun. It's the license plate on the car in front of us."

Mikasa scoffed, "Really, Armin? How was I supposed to see that?"

"You just need to be more observant." Armin teased.

They played a few more rounds before getting to the mall. By the time they were done it was 5 pm and they had spent over $200 at the supply store, multiple clothing stores, the candy store, and the toy store per Armin's request. He decided he would get Eren something from the toy store to comfort him during his recovery, and he settled on a small, tan teddy bear with a heart in its hands. Mikasa had giggled at the purchase, but really she thought it was cute.

The car ride home seemed much longer.

"I really hope Eren wakes up soon, I miss him a lot." Armin was clutching the teddy bear in his arm and chewing on a sour straw.

"I miss him too. The doctors say he's recovering pretty well, though, and it should be any day now."

Armin nodded and leaned his head back, turning to look up at the large natural rock wall they were passing.

"Can you take me back to the hospital? I want to spend the night with him again, even if the couch is super uncomfortable."

Mikasa chuckled, "I was already on my way there. I can bring you some blankets and stuff later if you want."

"That would be nice."

It didn't take long for Armin to fall asleep, being exhausted as he was. The soft lull of the car was what lured him, and it also succeeded in creating a dream of him and Eren alone on a boat in the middle of the ocean, laughing and joking and peaceful once again.

* * *

"Armiiin."

Mikasa was nudging him awake for the second time that day.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Armin swatted her hand away.

They walked into the hospital and checked in. Armin almost passed out in the elevator on the way to Eren's room. Mikasa had to shake his shoulders to wake him up.

"Don't fall asleep before I bring you your blankets, you're gonna end up with back problems if you sleep on that bare couch again."

"Yeah, I know. Talking to Eren will probably keep me awake anyway."

* * *

"I'll be back soon."

Armin waved Mikasa off and started towards Eren's bed. He sat on the edge and clasped Eren's hand, which had become slimmer over the past few weeks. 

"I'm back, Eren. I told you I would be back."

Armin let his other hand come up as well to completely envelope Eren's hand. He told Eren about his and Mikasa's shopping trip, and how they had played I-spy in the car.

" _Oh!_ I nearly forgot, Eren."

Armin grabbed at a paper bag that he had sat at his side, pulling out the bear he had gotten earlier.

"I got this for you, thought it might keep you company while I'm asleep."

He sat the bear in Eren's lap and sighed.

"Eren, is what the doctors say true? Are you getting better? I hope so, I miss you a lot."

Armin felt his eyes getting heavy, he figured if he just shut them for a minute but didn't fall asleep it would be okay. Eren's bed was wide, so he let himself lean back next to Eren. He leaned his head on Eren's shoulder and closed his eyes, pulling Eren's hand into his lap.

"Mikasa will be here soon. I guess it would be alright to sleep here for a second."

Armin's breathing became slowed and soft, his thoughts fading out to sleep. That is until he felt a small squeeze on his hand. His eyes shot open. Had he imagined that? He was sure his imagination was playing tricks on him until a feeble voice next to him spoke.

"Ar...min?"

"Eren?"

Armin popped his head up and looked into Eren's eyes, which were fluttering half open.

"Eren!"

Armin brought a shaking hand out to rest on Eren's cheek, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Where... am I?"

"The hospital, Eren. You were in a coma, do you remember? Are... are you real?"

"I feel awful."

Armin laughed slightly, trying to stop his flowing tears. 

"I'll call a doctor in, okay? Mikasa will be here soon, too."

"Mikasa?"

"Mhm. I'll be back soon."

Armin used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes before heading out of the room, getting the attention of a passing nurse. He wasn't allowed back in Eren's room until further notice, but that was alright with him. Eren was okay! He stood outside of Eren's door, biting his thumbnail, and waited for Mikasa.

"Armin? What are you doing outside?"

Mikasa approached from the left, a wad of several soft blankets in her arms.

Armin looked up and beamed at her, "He's awake, Mikasa!"

Mikasa dropped the blankets at her feet, her eyes wide open, and rushed over to hug Armin, she swayed him in her grasp and jumped up and down. Armin wasn't sure he'd ever seen her express emotions like this before.

"If this is some kind of joke I'm killing you, Armin."

"It's not, I promise. They're going to let us in to see him soon."

* * *

They had stayed there almost all night until Eren was cleared safe for visitation.

"Try not to overwhelm him, his mind is still kind of foggy."

"Yes, ma'am." Armin assured the doctor, grasping Mikasa's hand and pulling her in.

Mikasa rushed straight to Eren and enveloped him in a gentle hug, Armin following behind a short distance away and joining in on the embrace.

"Eren! I can't believe you're awake! Armin and I have missed you so, so much. Are you feeling okay?"

"Mikasa," Armin laughed softly, "Remember, don't overwhelm him."

Eren smiled tenderly at him and stroked Mikasa's head, "It's fine, Armin. I'm feeling alright, I guess. My head is fuzzy and I don't really remember what happened yet, but I'm okay."

Armin frowned, "You don't remember what happened?"

"Nope, but I guess it must have been pretty crazy to give me this stitch on my neck and send me into a coma."

Armin grimaced as Eren smoothed his fingers over the injury on his neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"Eh, it doesn't hurt. It just kinda feels weird. My throat is super dry though, do either of you have any water?"

"I'll go get you some." Mikasa stood up and kissed Eren on the forehead, "I'll be back."

Armin was left alone with Eren, he pulled back and held his hand.

"How far back do you remember?"

"Well, last I remember was having dinner with you."

"You don't... remember the next day?"

"Was that the day this happened to me?"

"...Yeah."

"Yeah, I don't." Eren rubbed the back of his head, "Will you tell me?"

"Um, well, I really don't want to go into detail. Not right now, at least. I can tell you that you managed to catch your mother's killer, though. His court date is set soon."

Eren's eyes went wide, " _Oh._ So I imagine that's what happened to me."

"Yeah," Armin smiled nervously. "I just found you laying on the grass and... haven't talked to you since."

Eren frowned at the tears forming in Armin's eyes, "I'm sorry. I was probably too reckless." He brought a hand up to wipe away a stray tear with his thumb, "But I'm okay now, see?" 

Armin let himself go at Eren's words. He fell into Eren's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso, small sobs causing his shoulders to shake. Eren wrapped an arm around Armin's shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of his head.

"I should be the one comforting you, Eren. You just woke up from a coma."

"I'm fine, Armin. Plus, it's my fault you're like this right now. If I had been more careful I..." He trailed off.

"No, Eren. You didn't do anything. I'm just glad you're alive. You were close to death when I found you."

Eren was quiet for a second before muttering another "Sorry" and hugging Armin closer.

"Thank you, Armin."

"For what?"

"Well you saved me, didn't you? If you hadn't gotten there I probably would've died, right?"

Armin was quiet, time seemed to tick by slowly, "Hush."

Eren complied and sat in silence with Armin. Mikasa came in with a bottle of water a moment later. Eren extended a hand on the side Armin didn't occupy and beckoned for her to join, which she gladly accepted. The three of them sat like that for probably about an hour, Armin and Mikasa filling Eren in on what had happened to Zeke and who Zeke was. Mikasa could feel herself getting sleepier.

"I'm going to drive home, okay? I'll come back in the morning."

Eren nodded, "Be safe. Don't fall asleep at the wheel."

"I'm not that tired yet, I'll be safe. See you guys in the morning."

Eren waved after her before turning his attention back to Armin.

"Are you gonna leave, too?"

Armin shook his head, which was still against Eren's chest.

"Nope, Mikasa brought me blankets. That couch is so uncomfortable, but it's worth it if I get to stay with you."

Eren thought for a moment.

"You could always sleep up here, my bed is big enough. And I'm sure it's comfier."

Armin brought his head up to look at Eren, "But-"

"If the doctors have a problem with it they can cry about it. Come on."

Eren lifted up his comforter, which Armin shifted to crawl under before assuming his previous position. Eren turned off the lamp beside him and leaned back again, letting Armin's hair tickle his chin and stroking Armin's shoulder with his fingers.

"G'night, Eren." Armin's words were sleep slurred.

Eren clutched both Armin and his gifted teddy bear in his arms, "Goodnight, Armin."

To be continued...


	9. Surprise (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin go somewhere special.

_August 2021_

Eren had been released from the hospital surprisingly early. He had been able to attend the second week of school and was pardoned from missing the first. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren had planned a picnic as a sort of celebration for Eren that Saturday.

"Mikasa? What is it?"

What was Mikasa doing calling Armin at 6 am on a Saturday?

"Okay. You need to talk to Eren. You've been holding off for so long."

"Jeez Mikasa, this is what you called for? It's 6 am, I thought something happened."

"Listen, I'm not going to the picnic today."

"What?! Why not? I haven't hung out with you in so long."

"We can hang out after and you can tell me all about how your confession went."

"Mikasa... seriously?"

"Armin, I know you. If I don't make you do it you'll NEVER get it done. Good luck! I'll tell Eren I'm feeling sick today."

"Mi-"

The line cut off. Armin groaned and threw his phone back on his nightstand. He should've expected something like this from Mikasa, especially after the amusement park. He should thank her though, he appreciated any alone time he could get with Eren. Now that he was awake he figured he should stay awake, and he started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Armin was halfway through the new episode of his favorite show when his phone rang, the special ringtone he had set for Eren.

"Hey, Eren."

"Hey, Armin. Mikasa told me she was feeling sick, are you still up to hang out?"

Armin took a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure. Same time?"

"Yeah. Actually, I figured we could change the location up."

"Oh? Not in the mood for a picnic?"

"Nah, I just thought of somewhere else that would be really cool. It's kind of far away though."

"Kind of? How far are we talking?"

"A few hours."

Armin laughed softly over the phone.

"Well, I have all day."

"I know you do, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."

"Ooookay, see you soon."

That was a lie, he was actually there in 15 minutes. It was a good thing that Armin had been ready to go for hours now. Mentally, however, Armin was not ready in the slightest. He knew that if he didn't please Mikasa by doing what she dropped out for him to do, he was in for it. Maybe the pressure was good, though. The thought of confessing to Eren being built up inside him and making him anxious certainly hadn't been good for him either.

"Eren, are you sure you're okay to drive? You just got released a week ago."

"They released me for a reason, Armin. I've got this."

"Right. Well, I'm going to sleep." Armin glanced at the clock, "It's 3 pm now, so wake me up at 4 or something."

"Gotcha."

Armin was exhausted, truthfully, so sleep welcomed him almost immediately as soon as his head hit the window. As he drifted off, he felt a slight pressure on his hand. Eren and Armin had gotten physically closer over the past few months, but Eren still felt his chest tighten every time he reached for Armin's hand. Armin, in return, always felt his stomach flipping. He squeezed Eren's hand back gently and let his sleep take over.

* * *

"Armin, wake up."

"Hmm?"

It was darker now, and Armin could see a faint light coming from the window.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in a little, we're thirty minutes away. I have to get gas, do you want any snacks?"

Armin sat up and stretched.

"I'm okay for now."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Armin pulled out his phone once Eren left to see a text from Mikasa 45 minutes ago.

_"Have you done it yet?"_

_"Not yet. He changed the location and it's pretty far so we're still driving."_

A few seconds passed, but Mikasa texted back quickly as if she had been watching her phone for a response.

_"Ughh. He better hurry up. How are you feeling?"_

_"Nervous as hell. How could you do this to me? :("_

_"I'm sorryyy. You know I'm right though, if you don't do it tonight you'll never do it."_

_The driver's door opened and Eren got back in the car._

_"Gotta go. I'll text you after I do it."_

_"Yayyy can't wait. Good luck."_

Armin slipped his phone back in his pocket and greeted Eren.

"What'd you get?"

"Ehh, just a drink. I figured we could actually get something to eat later."

For the rest of the drive Eren and Armin danced and sung to music together in the car. They hadn't done this in a while, and just getting to enjoy each other's company like this was refreshing to both of them. They were getting closer to the destination now.

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Armin closed his eyes and put his hands over them for good measure.

"No peeking."

"No peeking." Armin assured.

The car came to a stop and Eren exited the car, coming to Armin's side to help him out. As soon as Eren took his hand and led him out of the car, Armin knew where they were. He would know the smell of the ocean anywhere.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"You didn't."

Armin pulled his hands away from his already widened eyes and looked at the beach in front of him. The sun was setting over the ocean, casting a warm orange-purple glow over the water. The waves tonight were gentle and quiet. There were a few large rocks jutting out of the water and there was tall grass growing out in patches from the white sand.

"Did you really drive all this way just to come to my favorite place?"

"Well, yeah. We haven't been here in years, so I figured it would be fun."

Armin turned his gaze to Eren, his eyes glowing from the sun. Eren's face was covered in a deep scarlet blush and he was looking past Armin at a small crab crawling through the sand. Two towels were thrown over his shoulder. Armin thought that maybe this view was better than even the ocean. Armin stepped forward, forcing Eren to bring his eyes up to meet his. When Eren did, his eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. They were close. Armin would be lying if he said that he didn't consider getting his feelings out of the way right there, but something told him the time wasn't right yet, so instead he stepped back again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get in the water."

Armin tugged on Eren's hand and led him to the shore, stopping to roll his pants up to his knees and take his shoes off. Eren did the same and followed him into the water. The water was pleasantly warm, and for a few minutes they just splashed each other and ran around in the shallow end, not letting the water reach their knees. Upon realizing their clothing was already soaked, they gave up decided to go all in. Eren looked at Armin with a strange look on his face, one that Armin recognized almost immediately.

"Eren, don't."

Eren ignored him and rushed at him anyway. Armin tried to dodge him but ultimately failed as he was picked up and thrown a little ways away into the slightly deeper water with a squeal. Eren chuckled as Armin sat up with a glare on his face, noticing it a second too late.

"Wait. Wait Armin no-"

Armin tackled him with the force of a full-grown football player, twisting him so that his face was inches away from the water and Armin's hand was on the base of his neck, the other holding on to his arm.

"I will drown you."

"You will not."

"I will."

"You wouldn't be able to get away with it."

"What makes you think that?"

Before Armin knew what was happening Eren had pulled a move on him, twisting himself out of Armin's grasp and pushing himself away.

"That's why."

Armin sat up next to Eren and crossed his arms, the water nearly coming up to his chest.

"Hmph, you could've let me have that moment."

Eren sat up and nudged their shoulders together.

"Maybe I would've if you hadn't tackled me like that. I'm gonna bruise."

"You're so dramatic, I didn't even hit that hard."

For a few more minutes the two of them sat in silence, just watching as the sun disappeared behind the water.

"It's getting dark Eren, you know what they say about sharks at night time." Armin shot Eren a teasing smile and poked his shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of sharks. If any get near you I'll punch them in the nose." Eren raised a fist and pretended to throw a punch.

Armin's laugh from beside him was soft, and it filled Eren with a different type of comfort. It was the same comfort he felt when he got sick as a child and his mother would rock him in her arms. Armin stood up and held out his hand for Eren.

"I don't want to take any chances."

They wrapped themselves up in the towels and started climbing to the top of one of the smaller rocks, which actually proved to be a great vantage point to see the forming stars. They sat next to each other and tried spotting a few constellations, giving up when they realized they knew close to nothing about astrology. Armin rested his head on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren, why did you come all the way out here tonight? I know the beach isn't your favorite place, so why?"

Eren wrapped an arm around Armin's shoulders.

"I did it to thank you for keeping me company while I was out. I know I have a million times but..." He paused for a second, "I thought you deserved more than just words, because I don't think I would have made it through without you."

Armin lifted his head and looked up at him.

"Not only because you found me when you did and that's what ultimately saved me, but also because you were pretty much my lifeline while I was in my coma. I only held on because I knew you were still alive and waiting for me. Mikasa too."

Eren met Armin's eyes and grinned.

"But let's not talk about depressing stuff like that, okay?"

Eren held Armin's gaze waiting for an answer, but he didn't get one, and neither of them looked away. Now? Armin had thought.

"Eren, do you know why I didn't visit you for a while?"

"You didn't? Honestly I really still can't remember a lot of details that well."

"Well, yeah, I went a few weeks without seeing you. I wish I had a proper excuse but... I don't."

"I'm sure your reason is justified."

"It's because I was selfish, Eren."

"How so?"

"Well, seeing you like that took a really big toll on me. I thought about myself before you and shut myself up in my house for weeks, not even considering that maybe you were waiting for me to visit you. Mikasa talked me out of it and that's when I came back but, that still doesn't make it okay."

Armin averted his eyes and pouted, obviously still really disappointed by his actions despite the millions of pep talks from Mikasa.

"Armin."

Before Armin could look up again Eren had pulled him in and wrapped both of his arms around him in a tight hug, moving one of his hands to smooth over Armin's hair.

"I understand."

"You do?" Armin's breathing hitched and his heart had sped up faster than he thought possible.

Eren nodded on his shoulder.

"We all have to take our time sometimes, right? I can't imagine how seeing me like that must have left you. I know if I found you like that I probably wouldn't be able to take it."

Armin relaxed slightly into Eren's touch and they sat like that for a while, listening to the crickets chittering. Eventually Eren pulled back slightly, but he let his hands linger on Armin's shoulders, so light Armin could barely feel them. Armin's eyes fluttered and he stiffened a bit, his mind was racing.

"Um... Eren?"

"Mhm?"

"I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, Mikasa's been getting on to me about it."

"Go ahead." Eren's own heart had started beating faster. He wasn't anywhere near as smart as Armin, but he had an idea of what was going on. Or at least he hoped he knew what was going on. But oh, this was happening so quickly.

"I, well, I'm not sure how to put this." Armin turned his head down to look towards the water and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Would it be easier to do rather than say?"

"Huh?" Armin's head shot back up, revealing his reddening cheeks and ears.

Eren figured it was worth it to take some risks.

"Let's say the thing you want to say can be acted on instead, would that be easier?"

Eren leaned forward slowly, making it so that their noses were barely touching at the tips. Armin wasn't showing any kind of resistance or a bad reaction, so that meant his hunch was probably right. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew he was going to try to somehow express how he felt to Armin tonight, that was most of the reason he brought him here, but he never imagined Armin would make the first move. He never even imagined Armin liking him back. Wait, he couldn't get his hopes up. This didn't mean anything, right? He was going to tell him something normal, friendly, right?

Armin didn't know what he was feeling right now, but it was overwhelming whatever it was. He decided to answer Eren's question honestly.

"Yes."

Maybe Eren was wrong.

"Then do it."

_Oh._

Did Eren know? That very likely possibility is what scared Armin the most, but he ignored his fears. Eren's eyes were lit up by the moon and so enticing. He angled his face slightly and leaned closer, stopping for a second when he felt Eren's slowed breath on his lips. Eren hadn't pulled away, which for some reason made Armin even more nervous. What Eren had done, however, was slowly close his eyes and relax his face.

No way was he about to do this. No way Eren was going to let him. He had to be dreaming, right? Armin brought a staggering hand up to hold Eren's face in his hand before taking a deep breath and closing the rest of the distance between them.

They were both kind of awkward and stiff at first, their lips still salty from the ocean, but they slowly began to relax into each other and find their own rhythm. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and Eren let his hands slide down to wrap around Armin's waist, pulling him close onto his lap until they were both completely pressed up against each other. Eren lifted a hand to tangle into Armin's hair and Armin could feel him smile into his lips. He could also feel his own heart nearly exploding and his face on fire. It was perfect and everything they had both been after for months.

When they eventually pulled apart, both of their faces were flushed red and they both swore they could hear each other's heartbeats. They looked at each other, taking a second to process what had happened, before Eren laughed and pulled Armin in again. This kiss was different. The first had been unsure and cautious, but this one was filled with longing, passion, and relief. Armin's mind wandered. How long had Eren liked him? How long had he been missing out on this? He didn't want to think about it.

"Armin..." Eren breathlessly started after they pulled apart again, "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Months."

"Me too."

Armin let out a breathy laugh and leaned his forehead against Eren's. Eren held Armin's face in his hands gently, as if he would break if he applied any kind of pressure.

"So do you think you can say what you wanted to earlier now?"

"I think so."

Armin pulled away and looked into Eren's eyes, the ones that filled him with comfort and a sense of belonging.

"I guess you could say that I have feelings for you. Don't let it get to your head though."

Eren smiled and trailed his thumb across Armin's cheekbone.

"As long as you don't let it get to your head that I have feelings for you too."

They stared at each other for another moment before Armin spoke up.

"Hey Eren, is this by any chance what we had a fight over a few months ago? The thing you couldn't tell me about?"

Eren's eyes widened.

"Oh, that. I told you I'd tell you eventually, didn't I?"

He laughed nervously.

"Yeah. That's pretty much what it was about. Mikasa told me about how I might have feelings for you and that scared me, so I thought the solution would be to ignore you for a while... It didn't work."

"It definitely didn't work, look where we are now."

Eren laughed softly and gave Armin a quick kiss on the nose, followed by a short press to his lips.

"Let's get dinner, I'm starving."

Armin stood up and clutched on to Eren's hand.

"After you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic is 100% dedicated to my beautiful best friend, love you queen I hope you enjoyed. This story wouldn't exist without her asking me to write one so thank her. Anyway, I'm actually going to really miss writing this story, so let me know if you would like to see a side story stemming from it (like an alternate angst ending or a look into the future). Also please let me know any other ships you would like me to write about or ideas for another Eremin fic. Thank you again for reading! :)
> 
> ~Aila


End file.
